Las aventuras de Gore Muffin Hart!
by black-spyro
Summary: este fanfic cuenta las aventuras de una unicornio la cual acaba de llegar a ponyville para empezar una nueva vida esperando hacer nuevos amigos, encontrar aventuras y talvez encontrar el amor en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos... haora les traigo un fanfic de la serie de My little pony... pero antes de empezar devo decir algo muy importante... yo no soy el autor de esta historia... este fanfic es de una amiga que se hace llamar FANMAPACHEDJ, ella es una amiga mia muy especial el cual es un poco timida y me pidio que yo lo publicara en mi perfil de fanfiction... asi que no quiero robarle credito de su trabajo... bueno ya aclarado esto que disfruten el fanfic...

* * *

_**capitulo 1: conociendo a dos pegasos de vidas muy distintas.**_

Mi nombre es Gore Muffin Hart pero mis amigos me llaman "Mapache" ya que soy algo inperactiva y extrana pero aun asi soy muy buena con todos los ponis... me mudo a Ponieville ya que en el imperio de cristal las cosas se han vuelto muy extranas veran, mi madre es una poni de cristal, y mi padre un pegaso, no se como ni cuando pero de hay sali, yo, y soy una unicornio con talentos multiples: Arte, Reposteria y Alto nivel en la Magia.  
Bueno mi padre y yo viviamos en cloundsdale, ya se lo que diran es imposible que una unicornio viva en cloundsdale pues yo les digo que es posible ya que he podido conjurar el hechizo de caminar en la nubes durante este poco tiempo que vivi en este reino del cielo, bueno ya que mi madre no podia salir del imperio de cristal, ahora vivo por mi cuenta y decidi vivir en ponieville donde podria estar cerca de Cloundsdale y El imperio de cristal.

Bueno todo empezo el dia en que me mude a Ponieville, llevaba una carretilla llena con mis cosas personales muy pocas cosas por cierto, y de hay empezo todo tropeze con un poni, disperzando mis cosas, era un pegaso de colores brillantes, los colores de su cabello me destellaban en mi ojos violeta oscuro ya que no podia ver muy bien que digamos ya que el choque habia pasado muy rapido y no note absolutamente nada

Ventus: -Estas bien? lo lamento no te vi, disculpe senorita esta bien- me decia mientras yo reaccionaba al reaccionar trate de levantarme pero no podia mi fuerza entre las piernas me era inutil.

Ventus: - Esta bien? dejeme ayudarle a levantarse- decia mientras estiraba su casco para poderme levantar.

Gore: -No gracias estoy bien yo puedo- decia yo mientras intentaba nueva mente levantarme -Aghhh... auch-

Ventus: - Incisto dejeme ayu...- interrumpiendolo la poni uso su magia de unicornio para poder lograr un campo de magia y almenos poder flotar a una ligera altura. - Bueno parece que no necesitas mi ayuda para poder caminar, pero incisto en ayudarte a recojer tus cosas de la carreta.

Gore: -Gracias- decia la poni mientas sostenia la carreta para poderla empujar pero en ese instante el pegaso le quita la carretera de encima y se la pone el.

Ventus: - No puedo dejar, que tu solo empujes la carreta despues de lo que ocurrio incisto en acompanarte y ayudarte en lo que pueda hasta saldar mi deuda.- la poni confundida y sin saber lo que pasaba acepto.

Gore: - Esta bien, si incistes- decia refleccionada y con un aliento de timidez - Pero no lograras...-

Ventus: -Auhhhh... fiuuu... que llevas en esta carreta acso te mudas, hahahahaha- decia el pegaso burlandose como si fuera algo raro.

Gore: -Asi es- El pegaso se calla y con otro tono habre otro tema.

Ventus: - Ahh... bueno eso es genial, mi nombre es Ventus y tu eres- decia avergonzado y viendo a la unicornio con una cara de timidez escondida en otra cara de alegria.

Gore: -Gore Muffin Heart, pero mis amigos me llaman Mapache- decia alegre.

Ventus: -Buenooo... Gore, bienvenida a Ponieville, dime de donde vienes, de Applelossa, Filadelpia, Canterlot donde dime- decia el poni emocionado.

Gore: - De clounsdale!- dice alegre como si fuera comun para alguien como ella, Ventus la ve de pies a cabeza y recuerda en ese instante que leyo en un libro que hay hechizos para caminar en las nuves y poder socializar en Cloudsdale.

Ventus: (inala_exala) -Bueno eso es algo extrano, pero genial, bueno es un honor para mi ser el primer poni en darte la bienvenida este pequeno pueblo, y dime Gore, donde te hospedaras?- dice el pegaso con una gran sonrisa como si nunca habia visto a otra unicornio con tal talento.

Gore: -Bueno estaba pensando en hospedarme con mi amiga Zecora, es una Zebra sabes?-

Ventus: -Si la conosco, algo poeta -

Gore: -Pero creeo que mejor me quedare con mis tios Los Cake, viven aqui cerca estoy segura que me podran alquilar un cuarto- dice feliz la unicornio ya que antes ya habia vivido con sus tios.

Mientras caminaban por la calle Gore Muffin Heart le platicaba todo sobre su vida, cuando vivia en Cloudsdale y de los recuerdos borrosos que tiene de su madre ya que no la vio mucho por la seguridad de ambas...

Gore: -Dime Ventus, donde vives?, donde trabajas?, que haces aqui en Ponieville? ehhh...- dice alegremente y con un tono Pinkie

Ventus: -Wow... tranquila una pregunta a la vez, bueno por donde empiezo, aver, vivo aqui cerca en Sweet Apple Acres, trabajo como Guardia Real para la Princesas de Canterlot, Las Princesas del Sol, la Luna y de el Amor, las Princesas, Celestia, Luna y Cadence, solo y nada mas para ellas no obedesco ordenes de nadie mas, ademas trabajo cultivando manzanas con la Familia Apple.-

Gore: - Wow...!- dice sorprendidad la poni ya que las unicas veces que habia visto a un guardia real de tan alto nivel fue en el Festival del Sol en Cloudsdale.

Despues de tantas historias de ambos, finalmente llegaron a Sugar Cube Corner, Ventus estaciona la crretera en la entrada del negocio y entra junto con Gore, Gore se sienta en la alfombra quitando su campo de fuerza ya que estaba algo agotada como para seguir ejecutando el mismo hechizo una y otra vez durante bastante tiempo, ya podia levantarse y caminar pero aun le seguian doliendo un poco sus cascos, tranquilamente camina hacia el negocio, donde vienen dos pequenos potrillos en panales.

Gore: -Pound, Pumpkink! como estan mis primitos favoritos- Dice feliz mente la unicornio mientras usa su magia para elevar a los pequenos potrillos.

Pound & Pumpkink: -Muffin!- Gritan los pequenos potrillos mientras se divierten flotando en el aire.

Derpy: -Muffin? Muffins heheheheh...- dice una pegaso de colores claros, mientras salta hacia la unicornio gritando lo mismo una y otra vez. La unicornio rapidamente reacciona, baja a los potrillos y eleva a la pegaso para que no alcanzara a ver impacto entre ambas. Ambas reaccionan y la unicornio feliz mente dice.

Gore: - Derpy? Derpy! cuanto tiempo como esta mi cabeza de burbuja favorita...- mientras le quita el hechizo a la pony, la pegaso pensativa vaja al suelo y mira de pies a cabeaza a la unicornio y dice feliz mente.

Derpy: -Muffin, como esta mi inmitacion de muffin favorita? sabes aveces me gustaria darte tu merecido porque me das falsas esperanzas de muffins, hehehehe...- dice la pegaso mientras le despeina la melena a la unicornio.

Gore: -Hehehehhe... si lo se por eso te traje esto- la uncornio se entretiene y con su magia hace aparcer una docena de muffins solo para la pegaso.

Derpy: -Gracias...- dice la pegaso mientra abraza a la unicornio hasta casi sacarle el oxigeno de los pulmones.

Gore: -Ahh... Derpy me podrias soltar?- dice la poni sin aliento.

Derpy: -Oki - dice la pegaso mientras la abraza aun mas fuerte hasta casi sacarle los ojos, luego la suelta.

Gore: -Agghh... gracias- dice la poni mientras recupera el aliento.

Oviblion: -Derpy? Derpy... estas aqui?- decia un pegaso de colores oscuros y con mirada de preocupacion por la pegaso. -Oh, Derpy hay estas, que haces?- decia el pegaso con una cara de timides.

Derpy: -Num, num, num, num num num...- Muffin...- decia la pegaso mientras comia los muffins.

Oviblion: -Hehehehe... Derpy!- se hacerca a la unicornio y la saluda. -Mucho gusto mi nombre es el Principe Ovilbon, ohh...hola Ventus- dice alegramente a la unicornio y hacia el pegaso.

Ventus: -Hola Principe- Dice con un tono de burla.

Gore: -Hola, mi nombre es Gore Muffin Hart, pero me puedes decir Mapache, al parecer ya conoces a Ventus-

Oviblion: -Porsupuesto somos buenos amigos, pero habeces- interrumpiendo al pegaso de colores oscuros el de colores destellantes dice

Ventus: -Pero habeces nos sacamos de qucio uno al otro, mientras uno se enoja y el otro solo se divierte- dice el pegaso mientras sostiene al amargado y le despeina la melena.

Mientras ambos se gritaban uno al otro se insultaban y se sobrepasaban en el pleito golpeandose uno al otro, Derpy sostiene una saten y los golpea a ambos dejandolos inconcientes.

Gore: -Derpy, como pudiste, ammm,,, aghh,,,... de acuerdo quedate aqui comiendo muffins por mientras los reviso para ver si tienen alguna combucion- Usando su magia los eleva para poderlos ver mas de cerca derrepente llega la Sra. & el Sr. Cake.

Gore: - Tio, Tia Cake, los extrane- dice con alegria abrazandolos.

Sra. Cake: -Hart como esta mi sobrinita favorita-

Gore: -Muy bien Tia Cake como va el Negocio, como estan?-

: -Muy bien querida, el negocio va espectacular, talvez algo pesado para nosotros dos, Derpy y Pinkie Pie, pero todo va bien- dice Sra. Cake mientras sale de la cocina con una taza de cafe para la unicornio.

Gore: -Gracias, Tia Cake, mmmm... delicioso hehehe...- dice mientras saborea el cafe y le pone un poco de azucar y crema.

Sr. Cake: -Dinos Hart que haces aqui en Ponieville?- dice el Sr. Cake mientras le da un cupcake.

Gore: -Bueno viene a Ponieville para poder vivir independiente mente y queria saber si tienen algun cuarto que pueda alquilar aqui en Sugar Cube Corner?- dice timida pero alegre.

: -Seguro querida, hay una habitacion en el ultimo piso, a la izquierda de la habitacion de Pinkie Pie, puedes adquirirla en 2 monedas al mes, si quieres?- dice con una sonrisa, mientras le hace unas senales al Sr. Cake.

Sr. Cake: -Ademas, tenemos un puesto disponible en Sugar Cuebe Corner, puedes trabajar junto con Derpy, preparando los Muffins y bariantes de postres, te interesaria trabajar aqui?- dice con una sonrisa algo debil.

Gore: -Claro! gracias gracias gracias, Tio, Tia Cake- Les dice mientras los abraza y agradece.

Sra. Cake: -Bueno nos vamos para que te instales, descansa-

Gore: -Descansen Tios Cake-

La unicornio levanta a los potrillos y los instala en su habitacion, los arropa en sus camitas, hasta que se quedan dormidos, de hay baja a la cocina donde esta Derpy limpiando los platos, la unicornio limpia el resto de la cocina y al terminar ambas van hacia donde estan ambos pegasos aun inconcientes, en ese momento entra una pegaso de color amarillo, algo timida y con un conejito blanco en su espalda.

Gore & Derpy: -Hola Fluttershy!-

Fluttershy: -Hay... h...ho-hola chicas, han visto a mi n...novio Ventus?

Gore: -Si esta hay tirado en el piso, no te preocupes esta inconciente despertara en cuelquier momento, oye no sabia que era tu novio, desde cuando-

Fluttershy: -Ohh... por Celestia, espero que este bien, ohh lo somos desde hace poco nos conocimos en un campamento de la guardia real donde Twilight y yo les ensenabamos, sobre como interactuar con los animales del bosque.

Gore: -Wow... genial- dice alegremente. en ese momento ambos pegasos empiezan a despertar, algo mareados se levantan y se le quedan biendo a las ponis.

Derpy: -Ya estan despertando, y ya no hay muffins-

Los pegasos reaccionan y al ver a las ponis se sonrrojan de la verguenza de lo que ocurrio.

Oviblion: -Que paso?- dice confuso, mientra Derpy lo ayuda a levantarse.

Ventus: -Que ocurrio? porque me duele tanto la cabeza? Auuccchh...!- dice adolorido mientras mira a Fluttershy atentamente. -Hola Fluttershy...q- que haces aqui?-

Fluttershy: - Bueno no te encontre como de costumbre en Sweet Apple Ares asi que vine a ver si estabas aqui, pero te encontre inconciente en el suelo de Sugar Cube Corner.

Ventus: -Si hablando de eso porque nos duele tanto la cabeza?-

Gore: - Ahh... bueno veras Derpy los golpeo a ambos con una saten hasta dejarlos inconcientes-

En ese momento la pegaso esconde la cabeza en una caja de muffins vacia, para poder ser invicible ante todos.

Oviblion: -No importa Derpy, ya me acostumbre a que me golpes con la sarten- dice con una sonriza mientras le quita la caja a la pegaso de la cabeza.

Ventus: - Si Derpy no te preocupes-

Derpy se sonrroja y sale volando de Sugar Cube Corner.

Derpy: - Nos vemos manana Muffin, ahh... y Bienvenida a Ponieville-

Gore: -Hasta manana Derpy-

Ovibilion: -Ya se esta haciendo tarde, mejor ya me voy, fue un placer conocerte Gore, Bienvenida a Ponieville, te vere manana si, bye- dice mientras sale caminando de Sugar Cube Corner.

Ventus: -Y bien lograste vivir aqui?-

Gore: -Si, tambien logre un puesto en Sugar Cube Corner, asi que me veras mas seguido por aqui-

Ventus: - Me alegra escuchar eso Gore, ya me tengo que ir te vere manana esta bien...-

Gore: -Dime Mapache, hehehhe... esta bien nos vemos luego, adios Ventus bye Fluttershy-

Cuando todo pony se habia marchado Gore saca todas sus cosas de la carreta, arregla su nueva habitacion, limpia y decora la habitacion y se queda dormida.

Asi fue como conoci a mis dos mejores amigos Ventus el mejor Guardia Real de todo Equestria y el Principe Oviblion, principe de un reino perdido de Equestria...

Espero que les haya gustado este Fanfic, es el primero que he hecho, si les gusto haganmelo saber y asi poder seguir con los siguinetes capitulos xD

* * *

_**notas del amigo:**_espero que les haya gustado... porque a mi si me gusto... yo personalmente le dire todos sus comentarios y criticas a mi amiga que tengan acerca de este fanfic... ya tiene mas capitulos hechos pero ella quiere esperar que opinan de este capitulo...si quieren que los suba solo haganmelo saber y yo le dire a ella...


	2. Chapter 2

_**capitulo2: caos en sugar cube corner!**_

Al dia siguiente Gore bajo las escaleras como un rayo, limpio y sacudio todo el negocio hasta que los pequenos potrillos llegaron a la cocina queriendo entrar al horno, Gore asustada sale corriendo hacia la cocina y con un campo de magia manda a los dos pequenos a sus sillas, ya que era la hora del desayuno. Aliviada de que no se converitieran en polvo de pony como Derpy tratando de preparar Muffins, se dirigue a los ponys y les dice.

Gore: - Ok, ahora es hora de que dos traviesos ponys desayunen, aver veamos que hay para estos pequenitos- decia la unicornio mientras buscaba en el refrigerador.

Pound & Pumkin: (Risilla) -Cereal...- decian los potrillos con una sonrisa, la pony confundida se rie y saca un cereal llamado Banana-O's leche y unos bols. Prepara los cereales y se los da a los ponys.

Gore: - Aqui tienen mis ponys, comanselo ok- dice la pony mientras se dirigue a la cocina en eso entra la senora Cake, y saluda a Gore.

Sra. Cake: -Buenos Dias, Hart-

Gore: -Buenos Dias Tia Cake-

En eso entra Colgate y se dirigue al negocio.

Colgate: -Buenos dias, - dice la pony dental mientras mira el libro de ordenes.

: -Hola querida, te puedo ayudar en algo?- dice la mientras saluda y se dirigue a la pony.

Colgate: -Si, me puede dar una docena de Cupcakes con glaseado de fresa-

: -Porsupuesto los tendre en un momento, aver donde habre dejado la harina- dice la senora Cake mientras busca la harina en las alacenas de la cocina.

Gore: -No te preocupes Tia Cake, ya los hize solo dejame sacarlos del horno- la unicornio sostiene un trapo con la boca y saca cuidadosamente los cupcakes y los deja en la mesa, con un poco de magia los quita del molde y los pone en una caja, de pronto entra una pony volando descontroladamente, mientras la unicornio ponia el glasiado, la pegaso se estrella con la pony haciendo que el glaseado le cayera a los potrillos y haciendo que ambas se estrellaran contra la pared.

Derpy: - Lo siento, Muffin no te vi hay dejame ayudarte a levantarte- la pegaso estira su casco para levantar a la unicornio, la unicornio se sotiene del casco de la pegaso y logra levantarse.

Gore: -Gracias, Derpy, te importaria limpiar este desastre de glaseado de fresa mientras termino de ponerles a estos cupcakes?- dice la pony mientras le da un trapeador a la pegaso, la pony toma el trapeador y se pone a limpiar el piso.

Derpy: -Claro, solo no se que paso mal?-

Gore & : -Si, es un miesterio- Dicen alegres.

Gore: -Listo estan listos y glaseados, aqui tienes Colgate- dice la unicornio mientras le da los cupcakes a la pony.

Colgate: -Gracias- dice feliz mente la unicornio mientras le da dos monedas a la unicornio y se va saltarina del eso entra una pony de colores a Rosa saltarina, alegre y diriguiendose a los pequenos cake.

Pinkie Pie: - Holisss... Paund, Pumkin como estan?- dice la pony alegremente mientras se dirigue a una habitacion y se pone a habrir la puerta una y otra vez para dibertir a los ponys. -Donde esta Pinkie Pie?- -Aqui estoy-

Pound & Punkink: (risilla) -Pinkie- -Pie...- Gore se hacerca a la pony Rosa y la saluda.

Gore: -Hola Pinkie Pie- dice feliz mente mientras Pinkie Pie sostiene a los ponys de los panales y los mete a la tina para darles un bano antes de que el glaseado se les metiera donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Pinkie Pie: -Hola, mhh... no recuerdo haberte visto por Ponyville antes- dice mientras saca a los potrillos del bano y mira de pies a cabeza a la unicornio.

Gore: - no, me acabo de mudar aqui ayer-

Pinke Pie: -Ahhh... oh no mi sentido Pinkie se apago, osea que no te he dado tu fiesta de bienvenida, ni tu cancion al estilo Pinkie Pie, oh no no, yooo- me tengo que ir- dice nerviosa la pony mientras sale como rayo de Sugar Cube Corner.

Gore: -Eso fue raro-

Derpy: -Oye Muffin, es la hora del almuerzo quieres salir a comer?-

Gore: -Claro...- en ese instante ambas ponys salen de Sugar Cube Corner y se diriguen al centro de ponyville, pero tomaron un atajo por el parque, en eso miran a Fluttershy tomando el te con Angel y algunos animales silvestres.

Gore & Derpy: -Hola Fluttershy...- dice temerosa la pegaso

Fluttershy: -Oh, hola chicas-

Gore: - Que haces Fluttershy?-

Derpy: - Ohh... tiene un lindo picnic con pequenos animalitos rellenos de guacamole...- dice Derpy mientras apachurra de abrazos y apapachos a una ardilla.

Fluttershy: -Ah si Derpy aja, tengo un picnic con mis amigos de guacamole, digo del bosque- dice avergonzada

Gore: -Genial, oyee... vamos a comer algo te gustaria venir.-

Derpy: -Si... Fluttershy ven con nosotras-

Fluttershy: -Claro seria tranquilo-

Derpy: -Divertido-

Gore: -Genial-

Ventus: -Romantico-

Ovilibion: -Cursi-

Las Chicas: -Ahhhhh- gritan las chicas mientras que Gore hace aparecer una sarten y golpea a los potros.

Ventus & Ovilibion: -Auch- Gore se desahoga y hace desaparecer la sarten,

Ventus: -Noooo... mi burrito- grita mientras todo pony se le queda viendo con cara de QUE?

Ovilibion: - Eres, taaann... patetico-

Ventus: -No, no lo soy, tu eres patetico- en eso se gritan uno al otro se insultan las ponys molestas tratande de golpearlos con taco que se encontararon en el suelo pero en eso Fluttershy interrumpe.

Fluttershy: - Yo me encargo-

Gore & Derpy: -Aaaaa...- dicen tristes

Derpy: -No burritooo...- dice deprimida hacia Gore.

Gore: -Guardalo- le gina el ojo.

Derpy: (risilla) -Ok- dice algre, en eso Fluttershy les lanza "La Mirada" a Ventus y Ovilibion

Fluttershy: -De acuardo, ustedes dos se piden disculpas-

Ovilibion & Ventus: -De acuerdo...- Se toman de los cascos y se piden diculpas.

Ventus: -Lamento haberte dicho loser con cara de mula Ovilibion-

Ovilibion: - Y yo lamento haberte dicho, patetico griffon con cara de cupcake podrido y glaseado de mocos del pantano-

Ventus: - No me djiste, eso...-

Ovilibion: -Ahh... no lo hize amm... aghh... quieren comer algo yo invito-

Todos menos Ovilibion: -Si- -Genial- -Cool- todos trotan al restaurante Da'Vegetarian y almuerzan.

Mesero: -Buenas tardes, que les traigo-

Fluttershy: -Ammm... agh... yo quiero... u-un, plato de heno crujiente con frutas...-

Gore: -A mi me puede traer una ensalada de frutas, porfavor y asegurese que tenga moras-

Ovilibion: - Yo quiero un Pie de Manzana-

Ventus: - A mi traegame una Crepa de Manzana y Puddin de Vainilla-

Derpy: -Yo quiero un Burrito-

Mesero: -Esta bien, entonces traere sus ordenes en un momento-

Fluttershy: -Gracias- el Mesero se va y todos se ponen a platicar.

Despues de comer, Fluttershy se despide de todos y va nuevamente al parque con sus amigos del bosque, Ovilibion y Ventus se van a Sugar Cube Corner a ayudar a Ventus a cosechar manzanas de la granja sur, Derpy y Gore regresan a Sugar Cube Corner a terminar su turno. Cuando llegan a Sugar Cube Corner notan que habia un desastre de dulces, cupcakes, muffins, glaseados y burritos, en eso Derpy y Gore entran para ver que ocurrio y le cae a Derpy una sarten en la cabeza pero no le ocrrio nada, notan a Pinkie Pie con su estilo algo raro, ya no tenia su peinado esponjado como siempre sino que lo tenia caido y su estilo rosa era un poco oscuro, estaba deprimida y triste viendo un cupcake quemado en eso Gore y Derpy limpian el lugar y Gore le pregunta a Pinkie lo que tenia.

Gore: -Pinkie que tienes porque te notas deprimida-

Pinkie Pie: - Bueno... amhh... mi estilo pinkie tiene un codigo tengo que hacerle la bienvenida oficial a todo pony pero fue un error no te realize mi tradicional fiesta pinkie o la cancion de bienvenida, y mientras no estabas trate de hacerte una fiesta pero todo ocurrio mal... lociento, lo lameno Gore.

Gore: -No te preocupes Pinkie Pie no hay problema, a mi no me importa mucho las fiestas sino conocer ponys y hacer amigos- En ese momento el estilo normal de Pinkie vuelve. En eso Derpy toma un Muffin y grita:

Derpy: - Nooooo... porque...?- las ponys asustadas se hacercan a Derpy y agobiadas le preguntan que le ocurre.

Gore & Pinkie Pie: -Que ocurre Derpy?-

Derpy: - Este Muffin tiene un agujero- Gore despreocupada e con ojos de incuerencia, con su magia hace aparecer una vandita y se la pone al muffin, en eso Derpy se alegra.

Derpy: -Yay-

En eso Pinkie se pone un poco de caida y Gore pensativa piensa en algo para animarla, en ese momento algo raro ocurrio, la magia de Gore se descontrolo,y el etilo Pinkie de Pinkie Pie se unio a su magia, un destello de brillo violeta y rosado llena Ponyville de luz, cuando el destello acabo Ponyville estaba lleno de cosas divetidas y cosas de fiesta, paresiera como si Pinkie ubiera planeado la fiesta y Gore la hiciera aparecer. En ese momento odo pony en Ponyville se divertio como nunca, Gore estaba feliz y Pinkie Pie estaba Feliz y Derpy estaba viendo la pared, todo pony estaba feliz.

Ventus y Ovilibion jugaban con los potrillos a Pony-Boll, Fluttershy y sus amigos silvestres realizaron un show, Gore se encargo de los Fuegos articiciales, Derpy preparo los Muffins y Pinkie Pie se encargo de animar a todo pony, al final todo pony bailaba con su pony muy especial o con algun amigo muy especial, Ovilibion y Derpy, Ventus y Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Big Mac, Gore estaba triste ya que no tenia un pony muy especial y mucho menos un amigo especial ya que reciente mente se habia mudado a Ponyville en eso Gore conose a un pony.

?: -Quieres bailar?-

Gore: -Ahh..-

* * *

**notas del amigo: **aqui tienen el segundo capito del fanfic que mi amiga FANMAPACHEDJ esta haciendo... este es un pococ corto pero tambien esta genial!

por cierto... mi amiga quiere agradecer a todos los que estan leyendo su fanfic y tambien sus comentarios que yo le he mencionado...

pronto subire el siguiente capitulo...esperenlo!


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3: REVIVIENDO EL WUB!**_

?: -Quieres Bailar?- La unicornio levanta la cabeza.

Gore: - Ahhh!- La pony no ve a muy bien, pero algo, lo hizo notar y lo record . -Neon!- Dice la unicornio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Neon Lights: -Parece que aun me recuerdas, o no,?-

Gore: -Como no he de recordar al mejor DJ y amigo que e tenido de la infancia- La pony le despeina la melena al unicornio.

Neon Lights: -Oye!- Dice el potro con una sonrisa.

Ambos: -Hehehehehe -

Gore: -Y que haces aqu en Ponyville?- Dice la pony con una gran sonrisa.

Neon Lights: -Oh, amm nos contrato un tal Ventus para los conciertos del club nocturno Huve s Up asi que vine deprisa a la FIESTA! Adem s me encontr con tu padre en el camino hacia aca, me dijo que te hab as mudado a Ponyville asi que no lo pens dos veces en venir y a ver a mi mejor amiga- Dice el potro sonrojado.

Gore: -Wow !- dice sonrojada la pony, -Te extrane M.A.D. (Mejor Amigo DJ Por Siempre)-

Neon Lights: - Y yo a ti, M.A.P.S (Mejor Amiga Por Siempre)- En eso se dan un HoofBro

Gore: -Oye entonces si tu estas aqu tambi n esta- El unicornio la interrumpe

Neon Lights: -Si- Dice alegre mientras ambos van caminando a donde est n todos los ponys bailando.

Gore: - Y donde esta?-

Neon Lights: -Oh hablas de Vinyl, esta con Octavia y Lyra, est n preparando los micr fonos-

Gore: -Cool, si que las extrane a ellas tambi n- dice con una sonrisa, mientras ambos ponys est n bailando.

En eso la m sica para, y todos los ponys dejan de bailar y prestan atenci n al escenario donde estaban hay Vinyl, Octavia y Lyra preparando los discos en la mescladora, Vinyl le hace unas senas a Neon, y este le hace otras muy distintas, Neon con un poco de magia sostiene dos micr fonos.

Neon: -Gore, como los viejos tiempos!- le da un micr fono a la unicornio, la pony con un poco de su magia sostiene uno de los micr fonos.

Gore: -Estoy dentro!- Dice muy segura la pony, ambos suben al escenario, y Octavia y Lyra bajan del escenario y se agrupan con el publico.

DJ: -Wow pero que tenemos aqu ? Hola G-

Gore: -Hola Vinyl- En eso se dan un Hoofbro ambas unicornios.

DJ: -Estas lista?-

Gore: -Si, cuando quieras DJ!- Los tres unicornios toman posiciones, Neon y Vinyl se ponen sus Gafas, Vinyl pone un Wub (sono de bajo) Neon, enciende las Luces y Gore se pone un Microfono Sin Cascos.

DJ: - Ponys y Potros, esta noche ser Wub!- Todos los ponys gritan y aplauden. Ademas tenemos de regreso a DJ-GStyle, en eso los ojos de Derpy brillan.

Derpy: -Muffin -

Fluttershy: -Yay-

Ventus & Ovilibion: -Oh Si-

Neon: -Les presento a la mejor vocalista que e conocido, DJ-GStyle!- los ponys aplauden y relinchan de emoci n. La unicornio da un paso al frente, prepara su micr fono y voltea a los DJ s que est n detr s de la tocadora mix.

Gore: -Dale, DJ- Vinyl pone un Disco y va mesclandolo con otras tonadas, Neon con su magia va preparando las luces, colores y estilos de estas, para el escenario. Gore canta esta canci n pero en estilo femenino pero con un audio mas agudo: watch?list=PLz-0FkJ5_1zSgJsqyobTHZKaDQaRKs3p&v=M5dgyCryWJY&feature=player_detailpage

Al terminar la canci n, todos los ponys aplauden gritan de emoci n, los tres unicornios bajan del escenario y se ingresan al publico a bailar, en eso vienen Derpy, Fluttershy, Ventus y Ovilibion corriendo hacia la unicornio.

Ventus: -Eso estuvo genial Gore, no sabia que supieras cantar asi de genial- Ovilibion se dirigue a la unicornio haciendo a un lado al pegaso Oye!-

Ovilibion: -Fue incre ble Gore-

Fluttershy: -Yay!-

Derpy: - !- Derpy no dice nada solo se le queda viendo a la unicornio con una sonrisa algo esquisofrenica y aterradora.

Gore: -Okeeeyyy-, gracias chicos, significa mucho, no he cantado mucho desde- en eso la interrumpen Neon y Vinyl.

Neon: -Aquel concierto en Cloudsdale-

DJ: -Ese consierto estuvo Wub! Nunca antes hab a estado antes en aquel lugar.-

Neon: - Te agradesco habernos ayudado para estar en aquel reino de las nubes y por esta incre ble noche.-

Gore: -No hay de que bro- dice con una sonrisa la unicornio.

Ventus: -Basta, Basta Basta . Basta de tanta charla es Party Time estoy en lo correcto?-

Neon: -Muy correcto mi amigo-

Ovilibion: -Y que esperamos, DJ tocala!-

DJ: -A la orden - Dice Vinyl mientras toca una rola, con mix de bajo, y teclado.

Derpy: -Sacudan esos cascos ponys, aquellos que est n sentado lev ntense que esta rola los va a volver a sentar- Decia la pegaso.

Fluttershy: -Yay-

Gore: -Muevan esos cascos ponys, hora de bailar- La unicornio se pone unos anteojos negros, en eso entran Ventus y Ovilibion al escenario junto con sus instrumentos se ponen a tocar la guitarra el ctrica y la bater a, mientras Gore y Neon cantaban, Vinyl hacia los Wub, y Derpy y Fluttershy hac an el coro.

En eso todo pony bailo, canto, rockeo y festejo como si la luna nunca bajar a, ya que Luna y Celestia estaban en el bar y creo que sobrepasaron con los tamalesss...

* * *

**notas del amigo: **se lo que van a decir... "este capitulo esta muy corto" y saben una cosa tienen razon... lo que paso es que mi amiga estaba en tiempos de examenes y no podia darse el lujo de escribir tanto... pero el siiguiente capitulo va estar mas largo... por favor tengale paciencia...

por favor dejen sus comentarios y yo se los pasare a ella ya que quiere saber que les parece el fanfic que ella esta escribiendo...

pronto subire el proximo capitulo y por lo que ella me dijo sera en dos partes asi que creo que va estar muy interesante...


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4: THE MUFFINS CONTEST-PARTE 1**_

Al dia siguiente Gore desperto y escucho un grito de 3 potrillas afuera de su ventana.

?: -Oye, Gore, estas en casa?- La unicornio confundida abre la ventana y se asoma, eran Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo.

Gore: -Oh! Hola niñas que pasa?- Dice la unicornio con una sonrisa en su cara.

CMC: -Estas ocupada Gore?-

Gore: -No, porque?-

Scootaloo: -Queriamos preguntarte si te gusaria ir al mercado de pulgas con nosotras-

Gore: -Claro, porque no?- dice feliz.

Apple Bloom: -Genial-

Gore: -Quedense ahy, bajo en un minuto-

CMC: -Ok- En menos de lo que canta un gallo la unicornio baja las escaleras pero antes de poder abrir la puerta para salir de Sugar Cube, aparece la Sra. Cake

Sra. Cake: -Buenos dias querida-

Gore: -Oh! Hola tia Cake-

Sra. Cake: -A donde vas Hart?-

Gore: -Voy al mercado- dice con una sonrisa la pony.

Sra. Cake: - Crees poderme traer algunas cosas querida-

Gore: -Claro Tia Cake que necesitas-

Sra. Cake: -Esto!- Le da una lista de compras a la pony y una bolsa llena de bits, la pony los guarda y se despide de la Gore: -Adios Tia Cake-

Sra. Cake: -Adios querida- La unicornio sale de Sugar Cube y en la entrada del negocio estaba el periodico de Ponyville la uncornio mira rapidamente la primera plana que le llamo mucho la atencion, Restos de Tamales en el Bar de Ponyville

Gore: -De acuerdo nos vamos niñas?-

CMC: -SIIIIII!- Gritan las potrillas haciendo que el peinado de la unicornio se desmoronara por completo, ni siquiera la magia de la unicornio hacia que este volviera a su forma original.

Gore: -Aghh..Ah..! *suspiro* No- en eso la interrupe Big Mac.

Big Mac: -Nope-

Gore: -Exacto Big Mac, gracias!- Dice la pony con un cara alegre.

Sweetie Belle: -Lo sentimos Gore- dice Sweetie mientras las otras asientan con la cabeza.

Gore: -Ahh no se preocupen lo puedo arreglar despues, quiten esa cara mejor vamos al mercado!- Las ponys se ponen alegres y asientan con la cabeza rapidamente.

Despues de varios minutos de caminata llegan al Mercado de Pulgas, la unicornio saca su lista de compras y mira a las Crusaders.

Gore: -Cruseders, les importar a ayudarme con este encargo de la ?-

Sweetie Belle: -Claro-

Apple Bloom: -Si-

Scootaloo: -Porque, no?-

Gore: -Genial, haber que necesitamos? , 4 sacos de harina, mermelada de frambuesa, cerezas, manzanas, huevos, mantequilla y moras.-

Despues de encontrar todo lo de la lista, las crusaders se retiran y dejan a Gore empujando una carreta llena de todo lo de la lista, en eso Gore se encuentra con Ventus, Ovilibion y Derpy quienes estaban de compras.

Gore: -Hola chicos-

Ventus: -H..hola, G g..- Ahhhh -

Ovilibion: -Ahhhh -

Gore: -Que que pasa?-

Ambos: -T.. Tu peinado-

Gore: -Pff esto no pasa nada, solo un mal inicio de mañana-

Derpy: -Yo lo arreglo-

Gore: -Ahh Gracias Derpy- Dice con un sonrisa la unicornio, en eso Derpy se eleva un poco y va acomodando mechon por mechon de la melena de la pony.

Ventus: -Y que haces por aqui Gore?-

Gore: -Solo de compras, para algunas cosas para mi Tia Cake-

Ovilibion: -Psss parece que tu Tia quiere concinarle a toda equestria, no te parecen demasiadas cosas?-

Gore: -N..-

Big Mac: -Nope-

Gore: -Gracias Big Mac-

Derpy: -Listo! Como nueva-

Gore: -Gracias Derpy- Dice la unicornio alegre. No soportaba ese peinado-

Derpy: -No hay de que, aunque dejame decirte que parecias un Muffin con ese peinado-

Todos: -Hehehehehhe -

Gore: -Si, creo que si- dice la pony apenada, -Bueno creo que mejor me voy-

Ventus: -Esta bien Gore-

Ovilivion: -Adios-

Derpy: -Bye Muffin-

Gore: -Bye, los veo luego- Gore se va y en menos de lo que Derpy se come una docena de Muffins llega a Suga Cube Corner, entra a Sugar Cube y con su magia mete todo lo que su Tia Cake le Pidio, a la cocina, en eso se encuentra con la Sra. Cake

Gore: -Hola Tia Cake te traje todo lo que me pediste.-

Sra. Cake: -Gracias querida-

Gore: -No hay de que Tia Cake, oye y para que son todas estas cosas?-

Sra. Cake: -Son para el concurso de Muffin de el Imperio de Cristal de este año-

Gore: -Genial, oye pero creo que ese concurso solo se hacia en Canterlot-  
Sra. Cake: -Asi era pero lo cambiaron al Imperio de Cristal no estoy muy segura porque pero parece que ahy se realizara este año.-

Gore: -Wow, no lo sabia- Dice pensativa la unicornio.

Sra. Cake: -Ademas no sere yo la que concursara para ese concurso de Muffins, si no tu-

* * *

**notas del amigo:** aqui tienen el cuarto capitulo...bueno la primera parte... no se porque a mi amiga mapache se le ocurrio separarlo en dos partes pero creo que se va a poner interesante...

por otro lado mi amiga agradece de corazon los comentarios que le han dejado de su fanfic se llena de alegria cada vez que le dijo lo que ustedes opinan.

gracias por leer y pronto subire el siguiente capitulo...


	5. Chapter 4-2

_**CAPITULO 4: THE MUFFINS CONTEST-PARTE 2**_

Sra. Cake: -Ademas no sere yo la que concursara para ese concurso de Muffins, si no tu-

Gore: -Quien yo?-

Sra. Cake: - Si, no conosco a otra pony la cual sea buena en este tema, ademas no me digas, que tu no eres la pony la cual tiene un Muffin en su costado.- Dice la Sra. Cake mientras señala a la unicornio.

Gore: -Si, tienes razon, mi cutie mark es un Muffin-

Sra. Cake: -Ammm... no me referia a la cutie mark sino que tienes un muffin en tu costado- Dice la Sra. Cake mientras la unicornio se quita el glaseado del costado. -Pero si, tienes un gran talento en la reposteria, es cierto, asi que dices querida, quieres representar el Sugar Cube Corner en el Concurso de Muffins de este año en el Imperio de Cristal?-

Gore: -Si, seria un gran honor Tia Cake- Dice la unicornio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sra. Cake: -Deacuerdo querida, entonces tienes el honor, de Sugar Cube Corner en tus cascos- Dice la pony muy feliz. -Bueno creeo que mejor me voy, a otra cosa el Sr. Cake y yo iremos a Applelussa esta tarde asi que Pinkie Pie cuidara a los bebes, asi que te encargaras del negocio hasta el dia del concurso deacuerdo-

Gore: -Si,no hay de que preocuparte Tia Cake- Dice la pony con una sonrisa mientras mira hacia una ventana que apuntaba al Imperio de Cristal.*Suspiro*

Gore: -Esta bien, tu puedes hacerlo, no es tan dificil, solo tienes que hacer algunos Muffin e ir al concurso en el Imperio de Cristal.- Se decia a si misma la unicornio, en eso entra Doctor Whoooves a Sugar Cube Corner. -Hola Doctor, hace tiempo que no lo veia Doc-

Doctor: -Hola -

Gore: -Hola,Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar Doc.?-

Doctor: -Si, necesito 6 Docenas de Muffins y 1 Docena de Muffins ingleses, porfavor-

Gore: -De acuerdo-

En eso la Unicornio con su magia sostiene algunos moldes y tazones donde revuelve rapidamente Leche, Huevos, Polvo para hornear, Vainilla, Sal, Azucar y Mantequilla, la unicornio disfrutaba esa hagilidad para algo que a ella le gustaba y y lo hacia con gusto, en eso mete los moldes llenos de las mezclas en el horno. La unicornio se alegra por los Muffins pero en ese momento se Deprime. *suspiro*

Doctor: -Que te sucede Hart?-

Gore: -Nada, es solo que, tengo que participar ne un concurso en el Imperio de Cristal en Pocos dias y no estoy muy segura de hacerlo tengo miedo de fallar y decepsionar a todo pony-

Doctor: -No te preocupes Hart, sabes hay algo que mi asistente Derpy siempre me dice en momentos dificiles, lo importante es divertirte-

Gore: -Tienes razon Doctor- En eso suena el timbre del reloj de cocina del horno anunciando que los Muffins e Muffins Ingleses estaban listos. *Ring*

Gore: - Tienes razon Doc- Dice con una sonrisa la unicornio, mientras con su magia habre el horno, y saca los Muffins. -Siempre sabes que decir Doctor- Dice mientras envuelve los Muffins.

Doctor: -Si, lo se-

Gore: - Aqui tienes tu Pedido Doctor- Dice la Pony mientras le entrega los Muffins al Potro.

Doctor: -Gracias Hart- Dice con una sonrisa.

Gore: -No hay de que-

Doctor: -Ya me tengo que ir te vere luego- Dice el Potro mientras sale del negocio.

Gore: - Esta bien, saludame a Derpy-

Doctor: -OK-

En eso el Potro sale de Sugar Cube Corner, la pony limpia la cocina, al terminar, se pone su mochila y sale de Sugar Cube y camina por el pueblo.

Gore: -La, la, La, la,La, la-

La pony camina hacia la biblioteca, entra y mira los miles de libros en los estantes. En eso llega Twilight.

Twilight: -Oh, hola Gore.-

Gore: -Hola Twi-

Twilight: -Llegas justo a tiempo me llegaron los libros que me pediste -

Gore: -Genial, pero para estar seguras tienes el de...-

Twilight: -Si me llego anoche-

Gore: -Cool!-

Twilight: -Espera voy por ellos-

Dice la unicornio mientras entra a otra sala, Twilight se dirije a un estante y con su magia realiza un hechizo haciendo que los libros del fondo en un caja fuerte se convirteran, pone una clave de 16 digitos y esta habre la puerta, Twilight saca algunos libros, y cierra la caja, vuelve a invocar el mismo hechizo, sino esta vez al reves, para que en libros volvieran estos.

En eso Twilight se lleva los libros, y vuelve a la misma sala donde esta la unicornio purpura. Estaba Gore platicando con Spike.

Spike & Gore: -Hehehehehe...-

Spike: -Si y luego ella dijo: Nooo, y yo-

Twilight: -Ajam-

Spike: -Oh, Losiento-

Gore: -Los encontraste Twi?-

Twilight: -Si aqui estan - Dice la Pony mientras le da los libros a la unicornio, Gore sostiene los libros con su magia y habre todos a la vez, y ojea uno tras otro y otro, revisa que todos tengan las hojas exactas y nada inusual en ellos.

Gore: -Bien parece que estan intactos- Cierra los Libros y los apila alado de ella. -Gracias Twi, sin ti no se que hubiera hecho- Dice la pony con una gran sonrisa.

Twilight: -No te preocupes, fue un placer ademas se lo importante que son estos libros para ti-

Gore: -Si no se que haria si ellos- Dice algo decaida.

Twilight: -Oye! se que no debo meter las narices donde no, pero para que necesitas en este momento los libros?-

Gore: -Los necesito para el concurso de Muffins de este año en el Imperio de Cristal-

Spike: -Que son esos libros chicas?- dice Spike con algo de curiosidad.

Gore: - Son libros de cocina- Dice con un sonrisa la unicornio.

Spike: -Esperen, tanto drama para unos libros de cocina-

Gore: -Estos no son unos libros comunes Spike, estos libros son genuinos, no hay copias similares o iguales a estas, no hay ni siquiera libros con la misma informacion, por eso le pedi a Twilight que me cuidara estos libros, estos libros para mi son lo mas importante, gracias a ellos encontre mi talento y aprendi sobre magia-

Spike: -Espera como que aprendiste sobre magia con estos libros? solo son libros normales- decia el Dragon, mientras sostiene uno de los libros mas grandes, en eso el libro le cae encima, y cae abierto en el suelo, en eso el Dragon nota que no hay ninguna palabra en este.

Gore: -Ya lo entiendes Spike?-

Spike: -La verdad no?-

Gore: - Mira - La pony realiza un hechizo y con su cuerno pasa el libro, este libro se extiende y muesta hojas en blanco pero al pasar el curno brillando otra vez del libro, aparecen palabras, dibujos, y graficas. -Ya entiendes Spike, el libro es magico y cuando realizas un hechizo este muestra su contenido, eso si, hay un truco si tu no tienes buenas razones para usar el libro, este no volvera a mostrar su contenido.

Spike: -Wow!-

Gore: -Hehehehehe... bueno gracias por el favor Twilight, pero creo que debo ir moviendo los cascos tengo algo muy importante que no puede esperar.- Dice la unicornio con un super alegria en su rostro.

Twilight: -Fue un placer Gore, y dejame decirte que fue divertido jugar al espia por un tiempo-

Spike: -Hehehehehe... si hubieras visto cuando- En eso Twilight con su magia le tapa la boca a Spike con un Waffle, el se molesta y lo escupe. -Esta bien, ya entendi- Dice molesto, y se sienta en el suelo.

Gore: -Hehehehe... bueno ya me voy los vere pronto, amhh... ahora que lo recuerdo, les traje algo- Dice la pony mientras saca algo para ambos. -Toma Twi, unos Muffins de Shine y para ti, Spike un Muffin de zafiros- Dice la unicornio mientras le entrega sus obsequios a ambos.

Spike & Twilight: -Wow- En ese momento Twilight y Spike le dan un mordisco a sus postres.

Twilight: -Num, Num, Num... wow son facinantes, Gore-

Spike: -Wow, son deliciosos, aun no puedo creer que sean Zafiros Purpuras, estas cosas son imposibles de encontrase, nisiquiera Rarity a encontrado estas gemas-

Gore: -Que bueno que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el concurso-

Twilight & Spike: - Bye-

La unicornio sale de la biblioteca y en eso Corre rapidamente como rayo hacia Sugar Cube, entra al negocio y cierra todas las puertas y ventanas, apaga luces y aparatos electrodomesticos, se sienta en la alfombra y habre todos los libros con su magia leyendo cuidadosamente las recetas del contenido, al terminar sube las escaleras y escode todos los libros en un cofre bajo magia (osea, usando magia no una llave) luego baja los escalones y vuelve a abrir puertas y ventanas, enciende luces y electrodomesticos y se pone a cocinar.

Tras una y otra y otra y muchas mas recestas por preparar hizo 3 clases de muffins 1/2 Docena de cada una y las puso, en algunos recipientes, en eso entran Ovilibion y Fluttershy a Sugar Cube Corner.

Gore: -Oh... hola chicos-

Fluttershy: -Ho-Hola-

Ovilibion: -Que onda Gore-

Fluttershy: -Que estas haciendo?-

Ovilibion: -Son los postres para el concurso de Muffins de este año?-

Gore: -Puedes apostarlo-

Fluttershy: -Crees que podriamos- dice avergonsada la pegaso.

Gore: -Claro- Dice feliz mente la unicornio. La pony saca algunos muffins y se los presenta a ambos pegasos.

Fluttershy & Ovilibion: -Wow-

Fluttershy: -Lucen deliciosos-

Gore: -Les presento mis Muffins de Chocolate-Jelly, & mi favorito, Muffins de Vainilla, chispas de chocolate y relleno de galleta...- en eso ambos pegasos prueban los postres -Y que les parecio?-

Fluttershy: -Mmmm... Deliciosos-

Ovilibion: -Esquizitos, sin duda ganaras el primer lugar en el concurso-

Fluttershy: -Si, estos son los Muffins mas maravillosos que he probado-

Gore: -Gracias- Decia la unicornio muy alegre y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ovilibion: -Que mal que no esta Ventus aqui de lo que se pierde!-

Gore: -Hablando de el donde esta ese pegaso?-

Fluttershy: -La Princesa Cadence, solicito su precencia en el Imperio de Cristal, al parecer se necesita seguridad de alto nivel y La Princesa Luna mando a Ventus a mantener vigilado el Imperio y a otros mas gurdias.-

Gore: -Wow... Genial, saben hay veces que me gustaria ser como el!-

Ovilibion: -Si, seria genial darle a los malvados sus pataditas.- Dice el pegaso mientras lanza patadas al aire.

En eso llegan las Cutie Mark Crusaders, vistiendo como carteros, entra Scootaloo y detras de ella estan Sweetie Belle y Applebloom, cargando un saco lleno de cartas, paquetes y Muffins, ya que la maleta era de Derpy... Scootaloo da un paso al frente y le da una carta a Ovilibion este la toma, las Crusaders salen corriendo gritando y riendo...

CMC: -Cutie Mark Cruseders Carteras, hehehehehe...-

Fluttershy: -De quien es Ovilibion?-

Ovilibion: -De Ventus-

Gore: -Que Dice?- Dice con curiosidad la pony.

Ovilibion: -No lo se, al principio dice "Queridos Amigos..." y el resto esta lleno de garabatos-

Gore: -Dejame ver eso- Dice la unicornio algo curiosa.

Ovilibion: -Amm... Claro!- Dice el potro mientras le entrega a la pony la carta, la unicornio con su magia eleva la carta y nota que no solo habian garabatos, sino que habian dibujos de Muffins y de que dentro del sobre habia un Muffin aplastado y molido al fondo de este...

Gore: -Hehehehe... esa Cabeza de Burbuja-

Fluttershy: -Derpy?-

Gore: -Eye...- Interrumpiendola, aparece Big Mac.

Mac: -Eyeepp...-

Gore: -Hehehehe, gracias Big Mac, aqui esta tu orden de Apple Fritters, vuelve pronto- El potro toma la bolsa de papel donde estan los postres.

Mac: -Eyeeepp...- En eso el potro se va.

Gore: -Bueno, como les decia, esta carta fue de ambos de Derpy y de Ventus, al parecer Ventus la escribia, pero parece que Derpy lo interrumpio y escribio estos dibujitos, hehehheh...- Dice la Pony con una gran sonrisa.

Fluttershy: -Bueno, esto es algo malo, ahora no sabremos lo que nos queria decir Ventus-

Gore: -Si, creeo que tienes razon, pero no me negaras que estos dibujos son muy lindos-

Ovilibion: -Hehehehe... si tienes razon- Todos se rien menos Fluttershy quien estaba sentada, triste tratando de querer llorar. Al notar a la pony decaida, ambos ponys se callan, y la unicornio se aserca a ella.

Gore: -Tranquila Fluttershy estoy segura de que el esta bien y que no ocurre nada, no te preocupes tanto-

Ovilibion: -Si, ademas es el guardia real de las Princesas, despues de todo, el es el mejor, el no se dejaria atrapar o lastimar tan facil sin poner resistencia-

Gore: -Exacto, ya, no te preocupes, SI?-

Fluttershy: *snif* *snif* -Esta bien- En eso la pegaso se calma, mientras que el potro le da un trapito para que se limpie las lagrimas, ella se seca y se tranquiliza.

Gore: -Mmm... IDEA! ya se como hacer que te tranquilizes Fluttershy-

Fluttershy: -Ah si como?-

Gore: -Comunicandote con Ventus-

Ovilibion: -Amm... Gore no quiero ser amargado pero, Ventus esta a Miles de kilometros, como te comunicaras con el, si los Pony!Phones no sirven de ese lado del Artico?-

Gore: *Pfff...* -Ovi, parece que se te olvida que yo soy la pony unicornio, muchas cosas pueden ocurrir cuando tienes la magia de tu lado...- Dice muy segura la pony de si.

En eso la pony corre hacia la cocina donde habre el congelador, donde saca unas cerezas de color destellante. Vuelve a donde estan los pegasos, y le da a Fluttershy una Cereza.

Ovilibion: -Una cereza?-

Fluttershy: -Wow, que lindo color- dice la pony con los ojos brillando de tanta alegria.

Ovilibion: -Espera... de que nos servira una cereza para que Fluttershy se comunique con Ventus?-

Gore: -Estas no son Cerezas normales, estas son del fruto de una flor muy extrana llamada, Dami Shine, son para comunicarte con tus seres queridos o con alguien con quien quieres hablar por unos minutos, yo usaba estas cerezas para estar ciertos momentos con mi Madre cuando no podia estar con ella-

Fluttershy: -Es bueno de intentarlo-

Ovilibion: -Hazlo Flutter, hazlo-

Gore: -Buena suerte Fluttershy el portal para ver a Ventus solo estara habierto por dos minutos de acuerdo-

Fluttershy: -De acuerdo- Fluttershy se come la Cereza, y en eso se desmaya, haciendo que su mente este en el lugar correcto donde se encontraba el pegaso.

-En el Imperio de Cristal-

En eso Fluttershy aparece como un un Aura, un Fantasma que solo Ventus puede verla. Tras caminar por la plaza, En eso Fluttershy se encuentra a Ventus, quien estaba en la plaza ordenando a los guardias.

Ventus: -De acuerdo Cadetes, Hoy es un dia muy importante en el Imperio de Cristal asi que no se aceptan errores-

Cadetes: -Si SENOR!-

Ventus: -Necesito de cada soldado dar lo mejor de si mismo y de defender al debil primero que a sus propias vidas-

Cadetes: -Si SENOR!-

Ventus: -Ahora vayan a los sitios a donde se les fue ordenado-

Cadetes: -Si SENOR!-

Todos los Guardias Reales, se dispersan, los pegasos rodean el imperio volando entre los cielos, los unicornios se sentaban enfrente del castillo de cristal, tiendas, y parte de la plaza, y los terrestres escoltaban en la feria y en el parque sur. En eso la Fluttershy fantasma se pone enfrente de Ventus.

Fluttershy: -Hola Ven- Dice con una sonrisa tan alegre y brillante que cualquier otra vez.

Ventus: -Flu...Fl...Fluttershy!? que haces aqui?-

Fluttershy: -Parece que no te alegra verme?-

Ventus: -Que no... claro que me alegra verte solo me sorprendiste, que haces aqui? no deberias estar en Ponyville?-

Fluttershy: -Si, pero te extrane, y al enviar esa extrana carta me preocupe mucho por ti, asi que Gore, me dio una cereza magica que me deja estar aqui contigo por un momento, y aqui estoy-

Ventus: -Ah... esa carta, lamento eso Derpy borro todo lo que decia y se puso a dibujar, les hiba a enviar otra carta pero tenia que volver al deber, creo que Derpy envio sus dibujos haciendoles creer que yo la envie.-

Fluttershy: -Bueno eso me hace quedarme mas tranquila.-

En ese momento Fluttershy parece estarse estarse desbaneciendo, la cual es la senal de que el efecto de la cereza esta terminando.

Fluttershy: -Bueno parece que mi tiempo acabo, nos vemos luego Ven-

Ventus: -Esta bien, nos vemos lue...-

En eso Fluttershy le da un beso a Ventus en la mejilla y se desbanece. El potro conmovido se sonroja, pero en eso unos ponys de cristal se burlan de el por creer que perdio la cabeza, el potro se sonroja de verguenza, se pone su casco y sale volando a la terraza donde se mantiene al tanto de mantener protegida a la Princesa.

-De Vuelta en Sugar Cube Corner-

Gore: -Parece que esta despertando-

Ovilibion: -Dejala respirar-

Gore: -No seas dramatico, no esta apunto de morir- Dice con tono incuerente la unicornio. -Hola Fluttershy-

Fluttershy: -Ho...Hola- dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro la pegaso.

Ovilibion: -Que paso?-

Fluttershy: -Esta bien-

Gore: -Bueno me alegra escuchar eso, bueno saben que hora es?-

Ovilibion: -Hora de dormir?-

Fluttershy: -Hora de Aventura?-

Ovilibon: -Hora de Comer Burritos?-

Gore: -Que? no! es hora del Concurso, Vamos vamos, vamos...-

Fluttershy: -Cierto-

Ovilibion: -Corran-

En eso los tres ponys, corren y galopan hacia el tren llevando cuidadsosamente los Muffins, por suerte alcanzaron el tren antes de que se fuera, pero antes de subir hubo un problema un gran Pony llevaba una gran pelota de goma de mascar rodando, por la puerta del vagon superior del tren lo cual hacia que los tres ponys no podrian entrar pero en eso a la unicornio se le ocurrio algo, encendio su cuerno y vuleve la pelota de chicle, un poco mas pequena de lo usual, para que asi podria entrar al igual que los ponys, al entrar los ponys se sientan, Fluttershy y Gore se sentaron juntas y a Ovilibion le toco sentarse solo, lo cual no le agradaba, en eso el sujeto raro y la Goma de Mascar se sentan con el.

Ovilibion: -Amm... chicas les importaria canbiarme de asiento.-

Fluttershy & Gore: -Hehehehehe... jijijijiji-

Gore: -No-

Fluttershy: - Mmmm... Mmmm...- Decia la pegaso moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

Ovilibion: -Aww... Que malas- Dice decepcionado e inciestiendo con las ponys.

Al llegar al Imperio de Cristal, los tres ponys, bajan del tren y corren rapidamente a la Feria donde estaba el concurso al fondo, los tres ponys al llegar se a listan en una mesa, donde acomodan los Muffins de una forma muy presentativa. En eso llegan los jueces estos eran: La Princesa Luna, Derpy & Neon Lights.

Gore: -Oh, Hola, les presento mis Muffins- En eso la Unicornio con su magia habre la cupierta del plato presentando los Muffins, Los jueces quedaron facinados con la precentacion de los Muffins, tanto que no dudaron en probar los Muffins, estos estaban esquizitos, los Jueces se retiraron de la Mesa de la unicornio y al frene del microfono, los jueces estaban decidiendoce, al decidirse hablan por el microfono.

Luna: -Gracias a todos los concursantes, deberian estar orgullosos de sus postres, todos estos deleites fueron un verdadero manjar para nosotros-

Neon: -Pero como en cualquier concurso solo puede haber un ganador-

Luna: -Y es un placer anunciar que el / la ganador de este concurso de Muffins es...-

Derpy: -Gore Muffin Hart-

Luna: -FELICIDADES! lo siento, felicidades-

Neon: -Te lo mereces-

En eso llega la Princesa Cadence y Shining Armor con el trofeo y el premio.

Cadence: -Felicidades-

En eso le ortogan los premios. Al terminar el desfile aparece Ventus quien estaba agotado de tanta vigilancia, este estaba dormido en frente de la plaza, en eso se le hacerca Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: -Despierte Cadete, este no es momento de de dormir!- Grita Fluttershy para despertar al pegaso.

Ventus: -Si Si SENOR!- En eso nota a la pony y se sonrroja.

Fluttershy: -Hehehehe...-

Ventus: -muy gracioso...- dice alegre el pony. En eso llega Gore y le da uno de los mejores Muffins al pegaso.

Ventus: -Num, num, num, num, num-

* * *

**notas del amigo: **aqui esta la segunda mitad del capitulo... mi amiga habia terminado las dos partes pero no me quiso dar esta parte hasta ahora...

pero bueno esta interesante esta parte y al parecer ya empezo a escribir el siguiente capitulo...

por favor sigan dejando sus comentarios ya que a mi amiga mapache le gusta mucho conoser su opinion acerca de su trabajo...


	6. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5. Alas en la Academia**_

Una soleada tarde en el mercado de Ponyville, estaba Gore ayudando a Rose con sus lirios. La unicornio sostiene con sus dientes la regadera para el agua y se pone a regar las masetas mientras que la otra pony, elevaba las masetas para que a la unicornio le fuera mas facil ponerles a las flores, la cantidad de agua exacta sin pasar el limite de estas plantas. Al regar todas las masetas la unicornio deja de ponerles agua, mientras que la otra pony bajaba la ultima maseta.

Gore: -Listo, Rose- Dice la unicornio mientras pone la regadera en el suelo.

Rose: -Gracias Gore, por tu ayuda- Dice con una gran sonrisa.

Gore: -No hay de que Rose, bueno ya me tengo que ir con Colgate a la clinica-

Dice la pony con una gran sonrisa, senalando a la plaza, donde estaba Colgate afuera, barriendo la entrada. En eso la pony cierra los ojos y da la vuelta, pero en eso siente algo en su cabeza, y habre los ojos. Estaba Rose, poniendole a la unicornio un Lirio en la cabeza.

Rose: -Listo- La pony sonrie.

Gore: -Y esto Rose?- Dice la pony confundida.

Rose: -Velo como, un "gracias" de mi parte Gore-

La unicornio da una liguera sonrisa y le da un abrazo a la pony terrestre, luego se va caminando hacia la clinica de la plaza de la ciudad. Al llegar, estaba Colgate en la entrada despidiendo a Berry Punch a quien habia terminado su Cosulta Semanal.

Gore: -Hola Colgate- Dice la pony saludando a la unicornio, con una liguera sonrisa.

Colgate: -Hola Muffin, lista para tu blanqueacion?-

Gore: -Puedes apostarlo- Dice la unicornio, mientras se hacerca a la pony.

Colgate: -Entra-

Ambas ponys entran al local, la paciente se sienta en uno de los asintos, mientras que la otra pony con su magia eleva, Pasta dental, Cepillo, y tantos instrulentos dentales, mas...

...Despues de 10 min. de Cosulta...

Gore: -Gracias Colgate-

Dice la unicornio despidiendose de la otra afuera del local, sale caminando hacia el parque, en eso se encuentra con Derpy, quien estaba sentada biendo con mala cara un aguacate aplastado y podrido en el suelo, la unicronio sintio, tristeza, y se hacerco a la pegaso.

Gore: -Que te ocurre Derpy?- Dice la pony algo decaida.

Derpy: -Se cayo mi Burrito- Dice la pegaso triste biendo la fruta, pudriendose en el suelo.

Gore: -Ammm... Derpy! ese es una Aguacate- Dice la unicornio confundida.

Derpy: -Oh, cierto! bueno, es un burrito de malvavisco en forma de aguacate que sabe a muffin que en realidad es un Tocino...- Dice la pegaso, con una gran sonrisa, y algo escalofrienta, biendo a la unicornio.

Gore: -Tocino?- Dice la pony muy confundida, biendo algo temerosa a la otra.

Derpy: -Ven vamos con Twilight- Dice muy feliz, elevandoce a una pequena altura con sus alas. La unicornio suspira con algo de disgusto, sonrie y mira a la pegaso, con una gran sonrisa.

Gore: -Esta bien- Dice con una liguera sonrisa.

Derpy: -Vamos apuesto a que hay Quesadillas haya- Dice la pony volando rapidamente junto con la unicornio que galopaba rapidamente, junto con la pegaso.

Al llegar ambas ponys se paran en la entrada de la biblioteca, al notar un letrero que decia "No molestar, se estudia Magia" Pero en eso la pegaso se molesta, da varios pasos, hacia atras, y con sus alas toma impulso y vuela rapidamente hacia la puerta para poder derrumbar la puerta y asi poder entrar a la biblioteca, en eso antes de que Derpy, alcanzara tocar la puerta, esta se habre y de hay sale Twilight.

Twilight: -Escuche ruido, aqui afuera, que esta ocu... Aaaahhhh!-

En eso Derpy sin poder reaccionar, choca contra Twilight, ambas sufren el impacto cuando Twilight empieza a reaccionar toma total conciencia, abre los ojos y nota que la pegaso esta sentada es su lomo, la unicornio se enfureze, en eso Gore se preocupa y corre rapidamente a la biblioteca hacia donde estan la ponys, Gore se les queda viendo a las ponys con cara de preocupacion.

Twilight: -Podrias quitarte de encima de mi?- Dice la unicornio Lila, molesta y agitandoce para poderce safar de la pegaso, la pegaso voltea a ver a la unicornio y la ve con cara de verguenza y una gran sonrisa.

Derpy: -OK-

Dice la pony muy feliz, en eso la pegaso, se quita de la pegaso y corre rapidamente hacia la siguiente habitacion donde habia una gran cantidad de libros en los estantes de las paredes, En eso la unicornio, se le queda biendo a la otra unicronio molesta. La unicornio blanca, levanta a la unicornio Lila con un campo de magia color porpura.

En ese instante, cuando la unicornio bajaba a la otra de campo de magia, se oye un ruido del otro lado de la habitacion, en eso Gore, baja rapidamente a Twilight y ambas salen galopando hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido, al llegar a la habitacion, ven que todos los libros de los estantes de la habitacion estaban dispersados, en el suelo, Gore levanta la cabeza hacia los estantes mas altos, donde nota a la pegaso, quien estaba volando, bajando los libros que faltaron por derrumbarse, Twilight se enfuerece, pero al querer gritar, la otra unicornio le pone su casco en la boca, para que no pudiera decir nada.

Gore & Twilight: -Hehehehehehe...- Se rien las unicornios.

La unicornio Blanca, se hacerca a las montanas de libros y con su magia, empieza a poner cada libro, en su orden alfabetico de A-Z, tipo de libro, categoria y Autor, acomodaba guias de referencia, guias telefonicas, libros de historia pony hasta las pesadas encieclopedias, las cuales la mayoria estaban sobre Spike, al terminar de acomodar los libros, se hacerca a Twilight quien estaba leyendo un libro, en la biblioteca principal.

Gore: -Oye Twilight, note en la entrada un letrero de que estabas estudiando magia, exaclamente que estudiabas?- La pony voltea a ver a la unicornio curiosa, esta le sonrie, y le hace un espacio, la unicornio se acerca a ver el libro.

Twilight: -Estoy estudiando un hechizo llamado "Hechizo de canbiacion" se supone que hace cosas como: Cambiarte el peinado, colores naturales o alguna cosa distinata basada en lo fisico.

Gore: -Wow- La pony se queda facinada, por los trucos, y forma en la que se debia realizar el hechizo, para ella eran Inegablemente, Incuestionablemente super genial... -Twilight, me podrias mostrar como se realiza el hechizo?- La unicornio sonrie

Twilight: -Claro, pero hay un problema necesito un conejillo de indias- Dice pensativa.

Gore: -Yo lo sere Twili, no te preoccupes-

Dice la pony muy segura de si, mientras que la otra dudaba. La unicornio purpura, enciende su cuerno, este se ilumina con un rosado bastante intenso y de gran brillo. En eso Derpy se sienta en una de las mesas que estan a lado de Twilight en las mesas habia, quimicos y tubos con mesclas cientificas de diferentes tamanos y colores.

Twilight: -Estas segura de esto Hart?- Dice la unicornio, algo nerviosa viendo a la pony que estaba lista de recibir la magia.

Gore: -Si, dale con todo Twi-

La unicornio solo inclino su cabeza inclinando el cuerno hacia la unicornio, y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar el hechizo, uno de los tubos quimicos con los que estaba jugando Derpy, calleron sobre el cuerno de Twilight, lo que hizo el hechizo aun mas incontrolable y con mayor intensidad, el hechizo se lanzo con gran intencidad a la unicornio blanca, el hechizo de Twilight cayo sobre el cuerno de la otra pony, se realizo un desplendor rosa, y morado, que ilumino todo el arbol.

Cuando la inensidad de la luz, se disperso, se noto claramente, como ocurria lo nunca antes imaginado, el cuerno de Gore, se estaba desablilitando, y desmoldando de su lugar se habia echo liquido, este se fue directamente al lomo de la pony, derrepente los liquidos del antes cuerno se sumerguieron y se integraron en la espalda de la pony, en ese instante unos destellos empezaron a destellar desde su lomo y unas plumas empezaron a salir.

Se habian formado unas alas de pegaso, pero estas eran bastante distinatas a las de un pegaso normal, eran un poco mas grandes, tenian unos colores grisiados, y plateados en las plumas y no terminaban en curba como deberian ser, mas bien terminaban en pico, parecian desgastadas aunque no fuera asi. Twilight y Derpy, miraban a la pony con asombro, pero la unicornio, digo la pegaso no entendia porque las caras, ya que estas estando en su lomo no las podia notar.

Gore: -Que les ocurre? Funciono el hechizo? Acaso tengo un mal peinado o algo asi?- Las ponys solo se le quedaban viendo con voca abierta, en eso Twilight, con su magia haerca un espejo a la pony al nivel de su cabeza. -Ahhhhh... m...mi...MI CUERNO!- Luego le muestra al tamano de lomo. -A...aaaa...ALAS!?- La pony se acerco mas a los espejos, y al ver bien lo ocurrido, respira profundo, y se hacerca a Twilight. -Twilight, que me ocurrio? porque paso esto? no se suponia que solo cambiarias mi peinado? no dijiste nada sobre ponerme alas, en vez de cuerno?- Dice con un tono nervioso, pero a la vez calmado.

Twilight: -No se que es lo que salio mal- Dice con tono confundido y moviendo sus ojos en viscos. En eso Derpy se le queda biendo molesta a Twilight.

Derpy: -Eso no es dievertido- Dice con tono molesto la pegaso

Twilight: -Lo siento- Dice avergonzada, en eso la unicornio, eleva algunos libros, y se pone a revisarlos, para poder encontrar una solucion o explicacion para lo ocurrido.

Derpy: -No importa- Dice algo molesta, la pegaso se hacerca a la otra "pagaso" -Bueno no me negaras que te vez bastante bien con alas- Dice con tono tierno.

Gore: -Gracias Derpy- Se sonroja un poco la pony, biendo con una gran sonrisa a al pegaso. La pegaso bisca se pone a jugar con las alas de la otra, estirandolas y moviendolas a distintos lados. -Auchh... ten cuidado derpy-

Derpy: -Losiento-

Gore: -Esta bien-

Dice la pegaso, con tono dulce pero adolorido, se sostiene una ala y trata de moverla. Derpy se para enfrente de la pegaso, y se empieza a elevar impulsandoce con sus alas, la otra trata de imitarla, la pegaso blanca, mueve una ala a la vez, trataba de volar, pero sus alas se movian uno primero que el otro, y cuando se elebava no podia controlar lo que hacia, despues de tanto mal vuelo, sus alas se acostumbraron y ya podia aletear normalemente como cualquier pegaso. Despues ya estaba volando hacia arriba y abajo, izquierda a derecha hacia todos lados en la biblioteca.

Twilight: -Ya lo encontre!- Dice seria, senalando con su casco a una de las paguinas de su libro.

Derpy: -Que encontraste Twilight Sparkle?- Dice confundida la pegaso, biendo hacia donde senalaba con su casco la pony.

Twilight: -Ya vi que fue lo que ocurrio mal- Dice con una sonrisa, en eso las escucha la pegaso blanca que estaba volando en la biblioteca, y como un Dash, se hacerco a Twilight.

Gore: -Lo encntraste?- Dice curiosa

Twilight: -Si!- Dice seria

Derpy: -Y que dice?- Dice muy curiosa viendo a la pared.

Twilight: -Dice que, gracias a los quimicos que lanzo Derpy, el hechizo se modifico de Hechizo de Canviacion a otro muy distinto, pero no estoy segura de cual.

Gore: -Como que no sabes a cual?-

Twilight: -No estoy muy segura, no se ha logrado realizar este hechizo antes, no esta en ninguno de los libros de la biblioteca, creeo que tendre que investigar mas sobre el- En eso toma e tubo quimico que fue el derramado, y logra notar algo. -Aja! eso era-

Gore: -Eso era que?- Dice confundida volando aun lado de la unicornio.

Twilight: -Este tubo es de uno de los experimentos que hize con Pinkie hace unos dias- Dice sonriente mostrandole a la pegaso el tubo de cristal.

Gore: -Wow...- Dice con cara de ilucion y emocion, En eso torna su cara seria. -Espera que? como es que tu y Pinkie lograron hacer algo juntas, y mas como algo cientifico?-

Twilight: -Bueno, no lo hicimos claramente juntas pero... es una larga historia- Dice la pony, feliz, y avergonzada a la vez.

-Flash Back-

Hace unos dias en la Biblioteca, estaba trabajando Twilight Sparkle, con sus experimentos cientificos, estaba convinando algunos quimicos, en eso se cae una maseta.

Twilight: -Que fue eso?- Dice espantada por el ruido, sin explicacion. Voltea hacia donde esta la maseta, y cuando vuelve a poner su vista en su experimento, Nota a Pinkie Pie quien estaba jugando con otros tubos de cristal. -PINKIEEEE!- Grita la unicornio hacia la pony terrestre.

Pinkie: -Si! Twilight?- Dice la pony rosada, con una gran sonrisa hacia la pony Lila.

Twilight: -Que haces aqui?-Dice molesta

Pinkie: -Solo vine a ver que hacia mi cientifica favorita- Dice con una liguera sonrisa.

Twilight: -Estoy tratando que encontrar una forma de que la comida de Rainbow Dash, sepa mejor, solo en caso de que nos invite otra vez a su casa a almorzar- Dice sacando un cabello Multicolor de su boca. -Yahhj- Dice con disgusto. -Asi podermos tolerar, esa sopa de macarrones que nos dio-

Pinkie: -Espera eran macarrones crei que eran Chimirezas de Aguacate- Dice confundida la pony rosa, la unicornio solo se queda con cara de asco.

Twilight: -Mira Pinkie la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas!- Dice la unicronio mostrandole a la pony uno de los tubos de cristal que contenia una sierta mescla de quimicos, este tubo contenia un quimico de color Verde.

Pinkie: -Wow, esta supertastico...- Dice la pony sonriente. -Pero no me gusta el color- Dice seria y con tono de disgusto.

Twiligh: -Huh?- Replica la pony confundida.

Pinkie: -Necesita algo mas?- Dice tomando dos tubos de cristal llenos de quimicos color Azul y Rojo.

Twilight: -O no lo haras- Dice la unicornio, formando un campo de magia, que cubrio el tubo de cristal alejandolo de la pony rosada. -No dejare que arruines este experimento tambien, como lo hiciste la ultima vez- Senala a Owolicies, quien aun tenia Goma de mascar, por todas la plumas, del experimento fallido pasado.

Pinkie: -Esta bien- Dice con cara decaida. -Creeo que deberia irme con los Cakes, talvez quieren que cuide a los bebes- Dice alejandoce de Twilight y acercandoce a la salida.

Twilight: -Si haz eso- Dice sin mirar a la pony, y solo dado ojos a los quimicos de a mesa.

Pinkie: -Esta bien- Llega a la puerta la abre y la cierra con fuerza, haciendo que los quimicos cayeran sobre un solo tubo quimico.

Twilight: -Aghhh...- Con su magia atrae una lista y cinta adhesiva, escribe en la lista. -Posponer experimento- Arranca un pedazo de la hoja donde esto estaba escrito y con un poco de cinta lo pega en el tubo.

-Fin de FlashBack-

Gore: -Y para que sirve?- Dice curiosa, la unicornio mira de serca el tubo que esta en su casco.

Twilight: -No estoy muy segura- Dice con cara de ignorante.

Gore: -Pero, como no sabes? tu lo hiciste?-

Twilight: -Lo se pero, fueron muchos quimicos, la mayoria de ellos no estaban muy conservados asi que no duraran mucho... ESO ES!-

Gore: -Eso es que?-

Twilight: -Eso es! si no estaban muy conservados los quimicos y aceites que le puse a la posima no serivira por mucho tiempo asi que no sera permanente y en menos de lo que te diga la division cuadrada de 50, volveras a ser la misma unicornio de siempre.- Dice mientras escribia en un pizzaron de Tiza, donde ponia grabatos, dibujos y tantas escuaciones y sifras que nisiquiera la Universidad Privada de alto rango de Canterlot lograba entender, o realizar.

Gore: -Entonces cuanto crees que durara esto?- Dice la pony algo confundida, mientras desendia hacia el suelo, senalando con su casco delantero, donde estaban las Alas.

Twilight: -Yo creeo, que sera mas o menos unos dias- Dice no muy segura

Gore: -Dias!- Suspira con disgusto y se sienta en la alfombra de la habitacion. -Cuantos maximo?-

Twilight: -Creeo que seria una Semana, a lo mucho- Dice segura, viendo sus ecuaciones que estaban escritas en el pizarron. La unicornio, respira alviada.

Gore: -Que bien!- Se para del suelo y se hacerca a Twilight. -Crees que sea seguro que use estas alas?- Dice algo nerviosa.

Twilight: -Si, segun mis calculos, estan hechos de ti, como lo era antes tu cuerno, asi que no se desintegraran como las alas Artificiales de Rarity, son seguras de usar- Dice con una gran sonrisa.

Gore: -Cool- Dice asombrada, y muy emocionada por estrenar sus nuevas alas. -Bueno gracias, por el incidente Twilight- Dice con tono Burlon -Pero debo estrenar estos bebes- Dice mientras se alejaba volando hacia la puerta.

Twilight: -Esta bien, pero recuerda que minimo una semana tienes para usarlas-

Gore: -Esta bien 7 dias, son lo suficiente, adios...- Sale volando como un relampago, dejando un rastro de un destello de color violeta con brillos mas claros al volar.

La pony volaba, por el cielo, pasaba por donde estaban los pegasos climaticos, pateando nuves para despejar el cielo, en Ponyville, en eso pasa la pony, y volando rapidamente se despejo completamente el cielo, pasaba donde habian pegasos admirando arcoiris, volaba rapidamente por donde iba, si se le dificultaba la forma de volar con esas alas, pero en un instante lograba hacer lo que sea con ellas.

Despues de volar por todo Ponyville, desendio, en uno de los lagos mas claros de el pueblo donde se sento a descanzar en la orilla de lago, a admirar la fauna y flora de su alrrededor, en eso algo cayo, dentro del agua, la pegaso, se levanta y empieza volar encima del lago para ver lo que era. Al no ver nada regresa nuevamente a su lugar, donde ella estaba sentada.

Surprise: -HOLA!- Grita una pegaso de color blanco, de Melena Rubia, y Cutie Mark de Tres globos color Violeta, la otra pegaso, se asusta y salta volando hacia una gran altura, al notar que solo era Surprise, desiende al suelo.

Gore: -Hola Surprise, Me sorprendiste!- Dice algo agobiada pero feliz la pony.

Surprise: -Y que crees tu que significa mi nombre bobita, oye que le paso a tu cuerno? porque tienes cuerno?- Dice con una gran sonrisa, despeinando la melena de la pegaso.

Gore: -Hehehehehe...es una larga historia- Se rie la pegaso -Y que haces aqui Surprise?- Dise algo curiosa con una gran sonrisa.

Surprise: -Estoy entregando estos- En eso saca de su mochila una carta con el escudo de la Academia de Los Wonderbolts.

Gore: -Wow-

Surprise: -Son cartas de aceptacion de los Wonderbolts- Dice con una gran sonrisa la pony

Gore: -Y porque los entregas tu? no se supone que los deben esntregar los carteros?-

Surprise: -Si, se suponia, pero que mejor Pony para darle la sorpresa a otro Pony de que fue aceptado en la Academia de Los Wondebolts-

Gore: -Touche!- Dice sonrienta. En eso la pegaso Rubia le da una de las cartas a la pegaso Morada.

Surprise: -Sorpresa!- La pony mira con emocion la carta pero antes de tomarla su cara snrienta, se vuelve en una cara de desolucion. -Que sucede?- Dice la pegaso triste.

Gore: -No se supone, que esas cartas tienen el nombre de los pegasos, y fueron aceptados por sus habilidades?- Dice algo desolucionada.

Surprise: -Eso se suponia, pero ahora es diferente, estas son para cualquier pegaso que la tenga presente, ademas las habilidades las sacaran en los entrenamientos- La pony le asegura a la Otra. -Ahora no te vuelvas Twilight Sparkle de que quieres saber todo, y toma la carta que el casco se me cansa- Dice con tono burlon.

Gore: -Esta bien- Dice con una gran sonrisa, toma la carta entre sus dientes.

Surprise: -Bueno ya me tengo que ir, tengo otras 6 cartas que entregar, te veo luego- Dice la pegaso mientras volaba alejandose, la otra pony solo se despide sacudiendo su casco. La antes unicornio, habre la carta y la lee en voz alta.

Gore: -Felicidades! 'Haz sido uno de los pocos pegasos a quien se le ha sido otorgado, con esta carta, como un boleto de entrada a la Academia de los Wonderbolts. Tu entrenamiento comenzara en este mismo momento, deberas estar presente, en cuanto se te de esta carta. Su entrenamiento, cuesta de una semana en la acedemia, y asi se sabra si queda o no en la Academia hasta su graduacion.-

La pony no lo pienso dos veces, y en cuanto termina de leer la carta, sale volando como un rayo, hacia Sugar Cube Corner, donde toma su Mochila, le habiza a los Cakes, vuela rapidamente a la Academia de los Wonderbolts, al volar por la Academia, nota pegasos, entrenando mas que la vez del Huracan en Ponyville, La pony finalmente desiende en un grupo de pegasos, los cuales al igual que ella habian llegado el mismo dia.

Ya abajo, noto a 6 pegasos mas eran, Flitter, Star Hunter, Cloud Kicker, Wild Fire, FireFly & Brolly, pone su maleta en el suelo, y en eso llega un pegaso con gafas oscuras.

Soarin: -Bueno miren lo que cayo del cielo- En eso todos los pegasos que estaban platicando, se cayaron y formaron una fila en senal de respeto. -Asi que creen que pueden ser Wonderbolts?-

Todos: -SI SENOR!- Gritan todos los pegasos en una sola respuesta.

Soarin: -Creen tener lo necesario?- Decia el pegaso azul caminando enfrente de los cadetes.

Todos: -SI SENOR!-

Soarin: -Primero que nada, para ser un Wonderbolt, se tiene que tener coraje, valor y sentido comun-

Decia el pegaso volando a lo alto, haciendo unas maniobras y terminando con una gran pirueta sin explicacion, mientras les hablaba a los pegasos aprendices. Estos quedaron asombrados que lo unico que pudieron hacer era sonreir. El pegaso desiende al suelo junto con los demas cadetes. En eso aparece Spitfire, y aterriza junto con el otro Wonderbolt.

Spitfire: -Aqui te traigo a un cadete que sera degradado por un tiempo con los principiantes- Dice la pegaso con tono frio, hacia su companero.

Soarin: -Y quien es?- Pregunta curioso. La pegaso anaranjada da la vuelta dandole la espalda a su companero.

Spitfire: -Ven aqui novato!- Grita Spitfire. En eso baja como un rayo desde una nube, un pegaso, pero no se alcanzaba a ver, cuando bajo con los Wonderbolts, no se le notava el rostro ya que habia dispersado demaciado polvo, cuando este se disperso, dio un paso enfrente. -El es Thunderlane- El pegaso solo tomo firmes en senal de respeto para ambos pegasos.

Soarin: -Bienvenido cadete- Le dice al pegaso, de colores oscuros. Este solo le sonrie un poco al pegaso, para luego volver a su serio de respeto nuevamente.

Spitfire: -Vigilalo bien, Soarin-

Soarin: -No te preocupes, yo se como tratarlos.- Le dice tranquilamente a la pegaso, esta solo le sonrie un poco y sale volando hacia su equipo nuevamente. -Cadete, FORMACION- Le grita al pegaso, senalando a la formacion de pegasos.

Thunderlane: -SI, SENOR- El pegaso vuela como rayo hacia donde estaban los demas pegasos, se forma en medio de Brolly y Gore, la pony le sonrie al Pegaso, y este le devuelve la sonrisa.

Soarin: -Bien cadetes- Los pegasos toman Firmes. -100 vueltas a la Academia-

Los pegasos no se quejaron y todos en un solo despegue salieron todos al cielo. Por mas que se esforsaban los novatos nadie podia arrebasar a Thunderlane, quien estaba en la delatera, ya que estaba acostumbrado a dar mas de 100 vueltas a la academia.

En eso Gore, esfuerza un poco mas sus alas, para poder tomar velocidad, pero en menos que se lo esperaba ya estaba nariz con nariz con el pegaso de colores Grisiados, ya lo habia alcanzado, el pegaso no la noto, y esta logro arrebasarlo, este se confiaba.

Al alcazar las 100 vueltas, la pony quien habia sido la primera en llegar se tomo un respiro, pero el potro quien creyo ser el primero esforzo su desenzo, y termino tropezando con la pony, haciendo que ambos terminaran en el suelo, rodando uno del otro, al parar la pony estaba de espaldas y el potro encima de ella. Ambos estaban mareados, al cobrar total vision, ambos abrieron sus ojos, y se sonrojaron al notar que las narices del otro estaban juntas.

Thunderlane: -Ohh... por... Celestia, tu eres...- Siendo interrupido bajo Brolly del cielo, acercandoce a ambos pegasos. El potro, se despego de la pony, levantandoce de encima de ella, aun mas sonrojado.

Brolly: -Oh, por todo el amor de Celestia, estas bien?- Brolly se aserco, a Gore y le estiro su casco para poderla levantar, la pony tomo de su casco y se levanto.

Gore: -Si, eso creeo- Dice la pony tallandoce la cabeza con su casco delantero. -Gracias- Dice la pony con una gran sonrisa hacia el pegaso Blanco, mientras que el otro pegaso de colores Oscuros, solo se les quedaba viendo.

Brolly: -No hay de que- Dice el pegaso con una gran sonrisa. -Pero, que paso?- Dice preocupado viendo a la pony, que ignoraba lo ocurrido.

Gore: -Digamos que solo fue un pequeno tropiezo- Dice la pony algo seria. En eso se les hacerca Soarin.

Soarin: -Cadetes formacion!- Decia el pegaso, senalando al restro de los pegasos que estaban en la fila. Los dos potros y la pony solo hicieron un ligero despegue y acompanaron a sus companeros en la formacion. -Muy bien chicos, tomence el restro del dia para instalarse en la Academia, las Ponys se quedaran en la cabana 15 dice el pegaso senalando a una gran cabana en las nuves con su casco-

Todas: -Cool- -Esto sera genial- -Asombroso- Se decian entre si las ponys viendo emocionadas la cabana.

Soarin: -Y los Pegasos se que daran en la cabana 16- Apunta con el mismo casco hacia una cabana bastante igual a la de las ponys solo que esta era un poco mas masculina. Los potros que eran Thunderlane, Star Hunter y Brolly solo dieron una liguera sonrisa hacia la cabana. -Bien, cadetes sientanse comodos no vemos aqui manana por la manana a las 800 horas (8:00 am) se les entregara su uniforme de la Academia esta noche- Los pegasos solo dieron un saludo en senal de respeto y se dispersaron.

Wild Fire: -Oye Porpura!- Dice La pony castana mientras se hacerca a la pony que estaba viendo al restro de los cadetes de otros grupos, como entrenaban.

Gore: -Hu?- Dice la pony mientras voltea a la pony que se hacercaba a ella. -Oh, Hola- Dice con una gran sonrisa.

Wild Fire: -Oye, te gustaria almorzar con nosotras- Dice la pegaso con una gran sonrisa, mientras que FireFly, Cloud Kicker y Flitter se hacercaban, dandole un ligero saludo a la pony sacudiendo sus cascos.

Gore: -Claro- Dice la pony muy feliz, hacercandoce al grupo de ponys, que la saludaban.

FireFly: -Soy FireFly- Dice con una liguera sonrisa hacia la pegaso Blanca -Ella es Flitter- Dice senalando con su casco a la pony color Lila y Menta -Ella es Cloud Kicker- Dice mientras le despeina la melena con su casco.

Wild Fire: -Y yo soy Wild Fire, pero me dicen Sibsy- Dice la pony con una gran sonrisa, elevando su casco delantero, haciendo que la pegaso blanca y ella chocaran cascos.

Gore: -Hola, soy Gore Muffin Hart- Decia con una liguera sonrisa.

Flitter: -Bienveniada al grupo Gore- Dice muy feliz abrazando a la pegaso.

Gore: -Gracias- La pegaso Lila, suelta a la pegaso blanca.

Cloud Kicker: -Entonces, vamos a ir a almorzar o no?- Dice con voz seria mientras se elevava con sus alas a una liguera altura. Las demas vuelan rapidamente y la arrebazan.

FireFly: -Vienes o no, Cloud?- Dice con tono burlon.

Mientras Tanto, en la cabana de los Potros

Estaban Brolly y star Hunter, desempacando, mientras que Thunderlane estaba observando hacia la ventana.

Brolly: -Oye Star- Dice con voz temerosa.

Star Hunter: -Que pasa Bro?- Dice con un tono tranquilo.

Brolly: -No crees que Thunderlane, se esta portando raro? lleva mas de media hora observando por la ventana-

Star Hunter: -Ahora que lo mencionas- Voltea a ver al pegaso -Tienes razon, esta atontado hacia la vista de la ventana- Los pegasos dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se hacercan al pegaso.

Brolly: -Amigo estas bien?- El pegaso, voltea a ver a los pegasos, y con una cara triste los ve.

Thunderlane: -No- Dice con una voz deprimida.

Star Hunter: -Que ocurre Viejo?- El pegaso vuelve a ver por la ventana, Brolly y Star se pusieron curiosos y se asomaron por la ventana, notaron a Flitter, FireFly, Sibsy y Clud Kicker quienes estaban volando serca de la cabana de los chicos.

Brolly: -alo con nuestras companeras de la Academia?- Dice con un tono sarcastico

Star Hunter: -Que tienen de malo las ponys amigo? dgo aveces son muy dramaticas y extranas en la forma en la que actuan pero no hay nada de malo con ellas- Dice con un tono burlon, pero firme.

Thunderlane: -No son ellas- Dice con un tono serio, y con su casco senala a la pegaso Blanca quien estaba en el suelo, mirando unos rosales.

Brolly: -Quien Gore?-

Thunderlane: -Si, desde el accidente en el entrenamiento no puedo evitar pensar en ella, digo, es linda, simpatica, graciosa, una gran atleta- Dice atontado viendo a la pony.

Star Hunter: -Espera- Se acerca al pegaso. -Ese era el problema?- Dice con una sonrisa. -Solo estas enamorado de esa linda pony, purpura?- Dice con tono de burla.

Thunderlane: -Si- Dice avergonzado.

Star Hunter: -Es sencillo viejo, solo hacercate a ella- Dice con tono de sertitud.

Brolly: -Enamorala Amigo, hacercate a ella-

Dice apoyando al pegaso. El potro solo se quedo pensando viendo a la ventana, y despues de unos minutos de pensarlo, se levanto se separo de la ventana y salio volando hacia donde, estaba la pony. Pero antes de aunque sea hablarle o estar serca se ella, se hacerca otro pegaso a ella, el potro gris, se aleja y se esconde detras de un arbusto.

Ventus: -Pues mira q uien tenemos aqui- Dice desendiendo del cielo con una gran sonrisa.

Gore: -Hola Ven- Dice la pony sonriendole al pegaso. El potro solo se quedo boca abierta. -Te ocurre algo?- Dice la pony con un tono de preocupacion.

Ventus: -T...t...tu... TU CUERNO!- Dice el potro senalando con su casco a la cabeza de la pony.

Gore: -Ammm... si- La pony solo se queda con una cara deprimida, bajando la cabeza.

Ventus: -Que te ocurrio? Que le paso a tu cuerno? Como llegaste y para que a la Academia de los Wonderbolts?- Dice el pegaso, con un tono esterico.

Gore: -Relajado- Dice la pony nerviosa -Una pregunta a la vez- Dice tratando de calmar al pegaso. -Bueno por donde empiezo? Bueno solo digamos que fue un pequeno accidente magico y digamos que llegue a la Academia por estas- En eso extiende sus alas.

Ventus: -Wow- Se queda con cara imprecionada. En eso vuelve a su cara de preocupacion nuevamente -Espera- La pony guarda sus alas. -No es peligroso que las uses?-

Gore: -No, son seguras de usar, y por eso vine a la Academia de Wonderbolts porque me aceptaron- Dice con una gran sonrisa. El potro solo respira profundamente y le da una liguera sonrisa.

Ventus: -Bueno me alegro por ti, y espero que te guste volar por los cielos- El potro extiende sus alas -Solo tengo una pregunta-

Gore: -Cual?-

Ventus: -Son naturales?- El pegaso empieza a tocar las alas de la pegaso.

Gore: -Pero que... VENTUS!- Se molesta la pony, guardando nuevamente sus alas.

Ventus: -Lo siento-

Gore: -No importa- Se averguenza, en eso mira atentamente al pegaso con cara de seriedad.

Ventus: -Que?- Dice con una voz liguera y de timidez.

Gore: -Bueno que haces aqui en la Academia?-

Ventus: -La princesa Celestia, me mando para poder vigilar mas afondo a los Cadetes, ya que quiere que se les otrogue una buena disiplima y se les ensene bien, no es mucho de mi gusto estas cosas, pero no puedo defraudarla- Tomado respiracion en la ultima frase, hace un saludo. -Espera-

Gore: -Que ocurre?-

Ventus: -Creeo que alguien nos vigila- Dice con tono bajo, y susurrando, mientras miraba a todas direcciones atentamente. En eso aparecen las amigas de Gore, de la Academia.

Flitter: -Oye Gore, vamos a ir al comedor, vienes?-

Gore: -Me gustaria pero...- Siendo interrumpida por el pegaso rojo, este la mira con cara alegre.

Ventus: -No te preocupes, ve tu con tus companeras de la Academia, yo me quedare aqui a vigilar- Dice sonriendo pero firme. La pony empieza a volar con sus alas a una liguera altura.

Gore: -Estas seguro?- Dice con una cara de preocupacion.

Ventus; -Seguro!- Dice muy seguro.

Gore: -Esta bien, te veo luego- Dice la pony despidiendoce del potro, mientras volaba rapidamente hasta donde sus amigas, estas y la pony salen volando hacia el comedor.

Ventus: -Esta bien, Ventus, debes averiguar quien se esta escondido de ti- Decia el potro mientras se hacercaba al arbusto donde estaba escondido Thunderlane, el pegaso nota el arbusto y al notar la melena de un pony, este se abalanza sobre el pegaso, hasta dejarlo completamente, sin defensa, en eso Nota al pegaso. -Thunderlane?!- Grito asombrado el pegaso rojo, al notar al pegaso Gris.

Thunderlane: -Ventus?!- Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro con cara de asombrados y confundidos. El potro rojo, suelta al gris, el pegaso rojo se trata de levantar pero el otro lo baja.

Ventus: -OYE!-

Thunderlane: -Shhh...- Dice el pegaso mientras miraba atravez del arbusto. -Esta bien no hay nadie- Dice mas relajado. El potro Rojo se acerca al otro, furioso.

Ventus: -Thunderlane, me podrias decir porque cascos, estabas espiandome?-

Thunderlane: -No te estaba espiando, estaba escondido detras de este arbusto-

Ventus: -Es lo mismo, estabas espiando.-

Thunderlane: -Si y losiento, pero no te espiaba a ti estaba espiando a...-

Ventus: -A Gore, no es asi?- Dice el pegaso con tono calmado y burlon como si fuera normal.

Thunderlane: -Si- Dice sonrojado, el pegaso rojo se calla.

Ventus: -Espera, exactamente porque la estabas espiando- Pregunta curioso

Thunderlane: -Bueno veras, creeo que me gusta- Dice el potro sonrojado, mientras que el otro apenas si entendia. Despues de pensarlo bien el pegaso comprende.

Ventus: -Y porque no te hacercas a ella?-

Thunderlane: -Bueno veras, primero cai encima de ella, luego trate de hablar con ella y llegaste tu, ademas no estoy seguro de esto.- Dice avergonzado el potro.

Ventus: -Tonterias- El pegaso rojo, toma al pegaso entre sus dientes la cola del pegaso Gris, y sale volando con el pegaso arrastrado, luego lo baja dentro de la cafeteria. -Listo, ahora ve hay, y saca conversacion con Gore- Dice el potro apuntando con su pezuna a la pony quien estaba caminando hacia una mesa con su charola de su almuerzo sobre su cabeza.

Thunderlane: -No creeo que sea buena idea- Dice nervioso

Ventus: -Tonterias- Empuja al pegaso hacia la pony, este tropieza nuevamnete con la pony, haciendo que su almuerzo se cayera, pero el potro al notarlo, se lanza al suelo para poderlo sostener con sus dientes.

Gore: -Gracias- Dice muy agradecida con el pegaso. Este solo se ponia nervioso.

Thunderlane: -Mnnnjjhh...- El potro pone la charola en la mesa. -No hay de que- Dice sonrojado

Gore: -Encerio te lo agradesco- La pony se ponia cada vez mas, se ponia mas nerviosa con el potro, en eso Ventus da unos pasos al frente con los pegasos.

Ventus: -Oh, ya veo que conoces a mi amigo-

Gore: -La verdad no!- Dice la pony avergonzada.

Ventus: -Gore, te presento a Thunderlane, Thunderlane ella es Gore Muffin Hart- El pegaso gris da un paso al frente, de la pony y muy amable y sonriente se presenta.

Thunderlane: -Mucho... gusto- Dice nervioso.

Gore: -Igual- Dice con voz dulce

Thunderlane: -Ventus me ha dicho que te gustan los muffins- Dice nervioso como si no notara que era obio.

Gore: -Si, hehehhheeh... que no notas que ese es mi talento?- Dice con tono burlon.

Thunderlane: -Heheheheh... si losiento-

Thunder&Gore: -Heehehehehehehe- Se rien ambos, al dejar de reirse, se miran fijamente y se sonrojan. En eso entran Soarin y Spitfire. Todos los pegasos forman una fila, mientras estaban en la fila, Thunderlane y Gore se formaron juntos, haciendo que el pegaso estuviera mas sonrojado de lo normal.

Soarin: -Cadetes, cambio de planes, se acabo el tiempo libre-

Spitfire: -Asi es!-

Soarin: -En este momento ya deben estar sus uniformes en sus cabanas, vayan a arreglarse, y nos vemos en el patio en 1 hora- Dice el pegaso mientras, que el resto de los cadetes salian por la puerta principal, Spitfire y Soarin se quedaron con Ventus. La pegaso al salir por la puerta de la entrada, esxtiende sus alas, pero antes de poder despegar al cielo azul oye una voz que la llama, la pony voltea.

Star Hunter: -Gore- Dice el pegaso quiente estaba detras de ella, desendiendo hacia las nuves.

Gore: -Oh, hola Star- Dice sonriente

Star Hunter: -A donde vas?-

Gore: -A ponerme mi uniforme de la Academia- Dice con tono ironico.

Star Hunter: -Que? ya fueron entregados?-

Gore: -Si- Dice con un tono sarcastico.

Star Hunter: -Bueno, te veo en un rato-

El pegaso sale volando rapidamente, hacia su cabana y en menos de lo que Spirfire regane a los cadetes, entro por la ventana. La pony solo se quedo con cara confundia y salio volando hacia su cabana. Luego de una Hora en el patio Principal, estaban los cadetes todos usando sus uniformes, estaban todos dispersados platicando.

Brolly: -Wow, las ponys, se ven muy bien- Dice timido

Star Hunter: -Si!-

Thunderlane: -Si- Dice desepcionado

Brolly: -Te pasa algo Amigo?-

Thunderlane: -No, nada estoy bien es solo que no veo a Gore por ninguna parte- Dice el pegaso, depirmido bajando la cabeza.

Star Hunter&Brolly: -Wooooow!- Dicen los potros con boca abierta.

Thunderlane: -Que ocurre?- Dice el pegaso con cara seria mirando a los pegasos.

Brolly: -No se amigo, pero creeo que deberias voltear-

Thunderlane: -A que te refieres con que deberia...- El pegaso voltea al cielo, donde se ve a Gore desendiendo del cielo azul, con su nuevo uniforme de la Academia, en eso la pony toca el pasto verde del patio, y empieza a hacercarse a los pegasos, que estabn notandola.

Gore: -Hola, Brolly- Dice la pony amablemente hacia el pegaso de melena Azul, este solo sonrie. -Hola Star- Dice la pony mientras ella y el pegaso chocaban alas. -Hola... T... Thunderlane- Dice la pegaso con una calida sonrisa, mientras bajaba las orejas. El pegaso se sonroja, y lo unico que hacie era balbucear.

Thunderlane: -H...bu...ta...boni...blah- En eso llega Ventus bajando del cielo, al notar al pegaso, que estaba balbuceando le da un zape con su casco delante.

Ventus: -Ya viejo habla bien!- Le dice el pegaso burlandoce pero seriamente.

Thunderlane: -Oye!- Se molesta el pegaso.

Ventus: -Comportece frente a la senorita, quien amablemente esta aqui platicando con un ignorante- Dice el pegaso firme, en su tono de voz.

Thunderlane: -Agghh.. tienes razon- Dice molesto dandole la razon al otro. El pegaso rojo le voltea la cabeza con sus cascos delanteros haciendole la vista hacia la pegaso blanca.

Gore: -Hola- Dice con cara de ternura.

Thunderlane: -H...Hola!- Dice sonrojado -T...Te vez muy linda- Dice con voz timida y mas sonrojado que el color natural del pegaso rojo.

Gore: -G...G...Gracias- Dice con voz dulce y aun mas sonrojada. -T..Tu tambien te vez lindo-

Thunderlane: -G...Gracias, pero honestamente tu te vez muy linda- Dice con voz profunda y con ternura. En eso llega Soarin con algunos de los asistentes de la Academia. Al notar al pegaso Thunderlane se desepciona, y la pony se intristece, ambos salen trotando hacia donde estaban el resto de los cadetes en Formacion.

Soarin: -Muy bien, veo que todos tienen sus uniformes de la Academia, eso me enorgullece, ya que ahora no son solo unos pegasos, sino que ahora son cadetes oficiales de la Academia de los Wonderbolts- Los pegasos, solo saluden en senal de respeto con su casco derecho delantero. El Wonderbolt solo les da una ligera sonrisa de orgullo, y con sus alas se eleva a una liguera altura, los pegasos toman firmes con orgullo. -Muy bien, cadetes, al suelo y denme 50- Dice con tono firme. Los pegasos se lanzan al suelo, y con sus alas hacen lagartijas. Al terminar las 50 lagartijas todos estaban canzados y tirados en el suelo de canzancio, todos menos Gore & Thunderlane.

Thunderlane: -Cansada?- Die curioso y tono de preocupacion

Gore: -Ni un poco- Dice con tono orgulloso. -Y tu?- Le pregunta al pegaso

Thunderlane: -Mmm... la verdad no, pero me duele un poco la ala izquierda- Dice con tono dolorido senalando con su casco una de sus alas, la pony se hacerca a la ala del potro y le da un beso esquimo en su ala.

Gore: -Mejor?- Dice con ternura, mientras que el potro se sonroja.

Thunderlane: -M...M...mejor- Dice nervioso y aun mas rojo.

Soarin: -Muy bien novatos, manana sabran quien sera "Pony Lider" y "Pony De Soporte" nos vemos manana a las 800 horas, los veo aqui manana- Dice despidiendoce de los pegasos mientras volaba al cielo azul. Los pegasos se dispersaron por lados opuestos, Cloud Kicker y Flitter se fueron a la cabana al igual que Brolly y Star Hunter, FireFly y Sibsy fueron al comedor, mientras que Gore caminaba por los jardines de la Academia admirando la flores, Thunderlane solo se le quedaba biendo con vista perdida en la pony.

Thunderlane: -Agh... no entiendo porque no te hacercas a ella Thunderlane, es una gran pony, es linda, muy linda y adorable por dentro aunque por fuera es asombrosa- Se decia, a si mismo el pegaso.

Ventus: -Teniendo problemas con Gore?- Dice relajado mirando al pegaso.

Thunderlane: -Wow, cuanto tiempo llevas ahi?- Dice avergonzado -Oiste todo lo que-

Ventus: -Si- Dice enterumpiendo al pegaso, este solo se sonroja.

Thunderlane: -Oh...-

Ventus: -Viejo habla con ella-

Thunderlane: -No es tan sencillo- Dice avergonzado

Ventus: -Si, si lo es- Dice muy convencido.

Ovilibion: -Hola!- Dice el pegaso negro apareciendoce detras del pegaso rojo.

Ventus&Thunderlane: -HAAAAAAAA!- Gritan los pegasos, asustados del pegaso negro.

Ventus: -Ovilibion?- Dice molesto -Como llegaste aqui?- Dice furioso.

Ovilibion: -Me trajo Derpy- Dice apuntando con su casco a la pony quien estaba platicando con Gore.

Thunderlane: -Hola soy Thunderlane- Dice algo paranoico

Ovilibion: -Mucho gusto soy King Ovilibion-

Ventus: -Que haces aqui Ovilibion?- Dice con tono amargado

Ovilibion: -Oye tranquilo chilaquil, no te me esponjes pareja, mejor vete a comer unas Donas- Dice tratando de calamar al pegaso, pero con tono burlon -Y luego me dices a mi amargado- Dice burlandoce del pegaso que estaba mas serio que Thunderlane.

Ventus: -Como sea!- Dice molesto

Ovilibion: -Bien que estan haciendo?-

Ventus: -Nada aqui nomas apoyando, a Thunderlane para que se hacerque a Gore- Dice con tono firme

Ovilibion: -Eso es sencillo- Dice con tono seguro

Ventus: -A que te refieres?- Dice confundido

Ovilibion: -A esto!- Toma al pegaso Gris de los cascos y lo habienta a uno de los arbustos que estaban las dos pegasos admirando, haciendo que Derpy se asustara y saliera volando, hasta donde estaba el pegaso negro, y se van los dos.

Ventus: -Ya veras en Ponyville, Viejo-

Ovilibion: -Para entonces, veme como un suertudo- Le grita al pegaso, meintras que Derpy se lo llevaba entre sus cascos. La pony blanca se hacerca al arbusto.

Gore: -Estas bien Thunderlane?- Dice preocupada sacando al pegaso tomandolo de sus cascos

Thunderlane: -Si, eso creeo- Dice mientras se rasca la melena con su casco delantero.

Gore: -Porque caiste en el Rosal- Dice la pony preocupada, mientras que con su ala derecha se quitaba algunas espinas que tenia encima de la melena.

Thunderlane: -No te preocupes solo un mal aterrisaje- Dice molesto pero avergonzado a la vez.

Gore: -Seguro?- Se preocipa por el pegaso.

Thunderlane: -Seguro!- Dice mientras se levanta de suelo. En eso toma una rosa del arbusto y se la pone a la pony en la melena. -Tenia razon, ni la flor mas bella de equestria podia destegar tu belleza- Dice con voz dulce, mientras que la otra solo le sonria ligueramente al pegaso, y se sonrojaba.

Gore: -Ammm... Thunderlane...- Siendo inetrrupida llega Sibsy, hacercandoce a los pegasos.

Sibsy: -Gore- Dice llevandoce a la pegaso.

Thunderlane: -Por el amor de Celestia, porque siempre tiene algo que salir mal!- Dice culpandoce -Creeo que el destino no quiere que estemos juntos- Se deprime y se va caminando a su habitacion, Al manana siguiente en la Cafeteria. Estavan Brolly, Star Hunter, Cloud Kicker, Sibsy y Flitter mirando a una pizarra al fondo del comedor, en eso Entra Thunderlane. -Ahora que pasa?- Pregunta curioso, se hacerca a la pizarra y se sonroja al ver lo que decia. En eso Entra Gore a la cafeteria con su uniforme de la Academia.

Gore: -Bueno dias chicos- Les decia a Brolly y a Star Hunter al pasar alado de ellos. -Hola Chicas- Les dice a sus amigas quienes estaban almorzando. -H...Hola Thunderlane- Le dice al pegaso nerviosa, y con una gran sonrisa. -Amm... te ocurre algo?- Le pregunta

Thunderlane: -Oh, hola Gore, no no, estoy bien es solo que...- Le senala a la pony con su casco a la pizarra. La pony mira a la Pizarra donde estaba una hoja pegada, esta le lee, y se sonroja. Esta decia. (el primer nombre era lider, el segundo era pony de soporte)

Fltter - Cloud Kicker Spitfire-Brolly FireFly-Star Hunter Gore Muffin Hart - Thunderlane

Gore: -Ammm... wow... no se que decir- Dice nerviosa bajando la cabeza, el pegaso se hacerca al pony.

Thunderlane: -Para mi seria, un gran honor ser el Pony de soporte de una linda y magnifica Pony con tu!- Dice delicadamente y con voz dulce hacia la pegaso, quien se sonrojo, este solo se sonrojaba al decir todo eso, pero aun mas cuando la pony se le quedaba viendo.

Gore: -Y para mi seria un verdadero orgullo ser tu Pony Lider- Dice con ternura dandole un beso en la mejilla al pegaso, mientras que salia volando por la puerta principal. -Te veo en el entrenamiento- Dice con dulzura.

Thunderlane: -Te veo alla- Esta se va, mientras que el pegaso se ponia mas y mas sonrojado.

Dia tras dia, ambos pegasos, se la pasaban mas y mas tiempo juntos, platicaban, almorzaban juntos, volaban juntos, y se la pasaban mas y mas tiempo libre el uno con el otro, despues de 6 dias estaba Thunderlane fuera de la cabana de las chicas.

Thunderlane: -Muy bien Thunderlane, hoy sera el dia en que le pidas a Muffin que sea tu Pony muy Especial, recuerda, abre tu corazon, dile lo que sientes no des vuelta atras- Se decia convencido asi mismo. -Muy bien ahora solo toca la puerta- Este toca la puerta con su casco, despues de un rato habre la puerta FireFly

FireFly: -Oh, hola Thunderlane, que haces aqui?- Pregunta con una gran sonrisa -Es tarde no lo crees?-

Thunderlane: -Si, lo se FireFly pero...- Se rasca la cabeza avergonzado con su casco. -Esta Gore?- pregunta avergonzado.

FireFly: -Si, pero creeo que no querra salir- Dice trsite

Thunderlane: -A que te refieres?- Pregunta preocupado -Le paso algo malo?- Dice muy preguntado.

FireFly: -No tranquilo- Dice tratando de tranquilizar al potro -Es solo que... no puede quitarse el Uniforme de la Academia- Dice preocupada.

Cloud Kicker: -SIBSY! Trae las tijeras- Le grita a la pegaso

Sibsy: -Que CREES que estoy BUSCADO!- Se gritan una ala otra preocupadas dentro de las habitaciones.

FireFly: -Creeo que deberia ayudarlas- Dice preocupada

Thunderlane: -Dejenme ayudarles- Dice preocupado

FireFly: -Claro- Dice con una liguera sonrisa

Ambos pegasos entran preocupados, a la habitacion del fondo donde solo se escuchan, ruidos, gritos y cosas que se tiraban al suelo, al abrir la puerta y entrar miran a la pegaso Blanca quien estaba en el suelo girando en el piso, con el uniforme en la cabeza tratando de sacarlo con sus casco y alas, mientras que Cloud Kicker y Flitter con sus dientes y casco lo jalaban, y Sibsy hacercaba las tijeras a la pegaso.

Thunderlane: -ALTOO!- Grita el pegaso, al escucharlo todas las ponys sueltan a la pegaso, Sibsy lanza las tijeras por la ventana.

Cloudchaser: -Ahhh... mi melena!- Gria una pegaso color Violeta y Menta.

Sibsy: -Losiento!- Grita la pegaso por la ventana, El potro se hacerca a la pony quien estaba en el suelo, y con sus dientes le quita el uniforme.

Thunderlane: -Estas bien Muffin?- Dice preocupado. La pony habre los ojos y se sonroja al ver al Pegaso tan serca de ella.

Gore: -S...Si, gracias- Le da un abrazo al pegaso, este se sonroja y le debuelve el abrazo.

Thunderlane: -No hay de que- Le susurra, se hacerca FireFly a los pegasos y los separa.

FireFly: -Y bien?- Dice amargada

Thunderlane: -Y bien que?- Pregunta serio

FireFly: -A que me dijieste que viniste?- Pregunta seria, mientras que la pegaso blanca se levanta.

Thunderlane: -Oh sierto!- Se averguenza y se hacerca a la pegaso blanca. -Gore me harias el orgullo de acompanarme en un pequeno paseo?- Dice sonrojado y con dulzura.

Gore: -Claro- Dice sonrojada y avergonzada con una gran sonrisa, este la toma de su casco y salen volando.

Ambos pegasos se despiden de las ponys, y salen de la cabana volando por la puerta principal, despues de pasar por los jardines de la Academia, se sientan en una Nube.

Thunderlane&Gore: -Heheheheheheh- Ambos se rien, al tomar silencio la pony inclina su cabeza contra el cuerpo del pegaso, este se sonroja y inclina su cabeza sobre el de ella para que ambos se pudeiran acomodar mejor.

Thunderlane: -Ammm... Gore, debo decirte algo muy importante- Dice nervioso y sonrojado

Gore: -Que ocurre Thunderlane?- pregunta curiosa mirando al pegaso.

Thunderlane: -Ammmm... veras-

Se pone nervioso y se rasca la cabeza con el casco, En eso el pony sierra los ojos tratando de tomar fuerzas y valor, en eso las Alas de la pony desaparecen y salen brillos y magia color rosa y violeta de sus espalda, haciendole aparecer nuevamente su cuerno de unicornio, al recuperar su cuerno, la pony sonrie notando su pequeno punto magico, pero en eso su sonrisa se borra de su cara y mira hacia donde estaba sentada, y nota que esta sentada en una nube, al notar esto, se caee de la nube, cayendo a metro metro y metros de altura, gitando de horror y preocupacion entre el cielo.

Gore: -AHHHHHHHHHH!-

El pegaso al escuchar estos gritos viniendo de la pony quien estaba cayendo a gran altura del suelo, este sale volando en picada rapidamente, atrapando a la pony, esta lo abraza con fuerza, al bajar la baja en el suelo, la suelta en el pasto, al notar que sus alas habian desaparecido y tenia un cuerno en vez de estas, se queda boa abierta.

Gore: -Lo se, estas desepcionado de mi, se que talvez me odios por no habertelo dicho antes- Dice triste, avergonzada bajando la cabeza.

Thunderlane: -Como crees que yo te odiaria, no me importa si eres pegaso, unicornio o pony terrestre yo yooo... yo- Baja la cabeza triste, la pony al notar al pegaso triste, se le hacerca a este.

Gore: -Que ocurre Thunderlane? T... Tu que?- Dice nerviosa, el pegaso la mira a los ojos fijamente y con dulzura la sostiene con sus cascos.

Thunderlane: -Yo, Yo te amo!- Dice sonrojado y con una gran sonrisa hacia la pony, esta se sonroja -Yo Te amo, TE AMO!-

Gore: -Yo...Yo tambien te amo- Se dicen el uno al otro quedandoce mas y mas sonrojados el uno al otro, mirandoce fijamente y diciendoce dulcemente estas palabras, el pegaso se hacerca cada vez mas a la pony y la besa, esta le devuelve el beso.

Thunderlane: -Yo te amo!- Le dice mientras se separa de la pony. -Gore!- Dice con dulzura

Gore: -Si, Thunderlane!?- Pregunta la pony, este se inclina y hace unas senales, haciendo que un mursielago con un mono azul se posara en su cabeza.

Thunderlane: -Quieres ser my Pony muy especial?- Pregunta a la pony con dulzura. Esta se sonroja, y se abalanza hacia el pegaso abrazandolo y besandolo en la mejilla.

Gore: -SIII!- Le dice al pegaso, ambos se paran y la pony mira con dulzura y sonrojada al pegaso y al mursielago.

Thunderlane: -Te quiero regalar a este pequenin- Dice hacercandole al mursielago a la pony -El es Glass- El musielago se posa en el casco de la pony, esta muy feliz y muy sonrojada besa al pegaso en la mejilla.

Gore: -Gracias Cielo-

Thunderlane: -Todo por mi Amor-

Al dia siguiente en la Academia Gore dejo de asistir, ya que ya no tenia alas, Thunderlane seguia asistiendo pero esta vez, al equipo de Spitfire y ya no al de Soarin, aun asi Gore visitaba a Thunderlane en la Academia durante su tiempo libre, junto con Glass quien era mascota de ambos.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AMIGO: wow un capitulo bastante largo no creen?...con razon mi amiga se tardo tanto en pasarmelo...pero aqui esta y espero que les haya gustado... cuando mi amiga mapache me pase el siguiente capitulo lo subire asi que esperenlo... y no olviden sus comentarios!


	7. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6 : Gamers y Banderillas!**_

Era un dia bastante comun en Ponyville, Gore iba bajando las escaleras, mientras cargaba a Pinkie Pie, en su lomo. Se notaba a la pony terrestre mas inactiva que cualquier otro dia, se nota aburrida, deprimida pero mas que todo cansada, la unicornio sienta a Pinkie Pie en la mesa del comedor, la pony purpura entra a la cocina, y después de varios minutos de estar hay cocinando, finalmente sale de la habitación y se hacerca a la mesa del comedor, mientras que con su magia cargaba el desayuno que había hecho, la pony blanca pone el desayuno en la mesa, sirviéndole a la pony terrestre un delicioso platillo de Waffles con Jalea de Manzano Trueno y para acompañar Malteada de Platano y Fresa.

La pony terrestre al notar el delicioso manjar, y el delicioso aroma llegando a sus fozas nazales, encantándola con el tibio calor de los Waffles y segándola con los coloridos colores de la jalea de manzano trueno, la pony rosada recupera su alegría e interactividad acostumbrada y empieza a desayunar, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Pinkie: -Hehe… no deviste hacerlo Gore- Dice la pony alegre mirando a la otra mientras que la unicornio le pony miel a sus waffles.

Gore: -Hu?- Mira sus cascos con el frasco de miel, apunto de ponerle a los waffles. –Ups, tienes Razon, La Miel de Maple y la Jalea de Manzano Trueno no va bien, va mejor con- Siendo interumpida, Pinkie Pie, trata de corregirla.

Pinkie: -No me refieria a eso, sino-

Gore: -Mantequilla de Mani, o también con Jalea de Uva-

Pinkie: -Pero yo-

Gore: -Aunque también con la Mantequilla sabe bien, pero no me gusta mucho, la prefiero mas con los Muffins, sabe delicioso con los Muffins que hace Carrot Top, aunque ella le pone mucha zanahoria, aunque también es bueno porque te ayuda a la vista…- Al terminar todo esto la unicornio se le queda viendo a la pony terrestre con una gran sonrisa. –Que me decias Pinkie Pie?- Dice alegre.

Pinkie: -Amm.. me refería a que- Siendo interrumpida entra un dos potros, un uniconio y un pegaso, vistendo armaduras ya que eran guardias de la Princesa Celestia.

-Gore Muffin Hart?- Dice el unicornio griseado, de melena verde claro, ascercandoce a la pony. –La Prin- Al querer terminar su argumento, Pinkie Pie lo interrumpe.

Pinkie: -Aghh… por todas las fiestas y cupcakes rosados, me rindo…- La pony rosada, molesta sale de la habitación y sube por las escaleras, furiosa.

-Ejem…- Decia el unicornio tratando de aclarar su garganta para poder hablar, al ser interrumpido por la yegua. – Senorita Hart?- Mira a la unicornio.

Gore: -Si?- Dice amigablemente.

-La Princesa, necesita de su presencia en el castillo de Canterlot, lo mas pronto posible- Dice el potro gris, con voz grave y seriamente.

Gore: -Enserio?- Dice confundida.

-Asi es, necesita que lleve "la cosa"-

Gore: -Ah si?- Dice Bromista.

-Presisamente, ella solicita de el objeto, para poder lograr el objetivo- Dice el pegaso interrumpiendo a su compañero.

Gore: -Esperen de quien hablamos?- Pregunta confundida.

-De la Princesa Luna- Dice el unicornio.

Gore: -Ohhh…- En eso esconde una caja que hiba sacando del closet con su magia… -Muy bien, estare hay lo mas antes posible, gracias por el dato, no se preocupen, díganle a la Princesa, que voy en camino- Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa haciendo que ambos potros ignoraran lo que la pony hiba a sacar del closet.

Los potros solo asientan con la cabeza, y salen del establecimiento. La unicornio entra rápidamente al closet al salir, carga un collar en forma de Muffin en su casco, se lo pone en el cuello, y rápidamente corre a la estación de trenes, al subir al tren y finalemente llegar a su destino Canterlot, la pony baja del tren y empieza a caminar por la calles de la ciudad, la pony notaba grandes boutiques, restaurantes, teatros, edificios y ponys de distintos tipos, vestidos elegantemente.

Cuando al fin, la unicornio logra llegar a la entrada del castillo, dos pegasos la escoltan al interior del Castillo, hasta llegar a una habtacion donde la dejan en el interior y se marchan, la pony nota que había un desastre de Muffins de distintos colores y sabores, estrellados en las paredes y techo de la habitación, la pony solo da una liguera sonrisa, la cual se borra al escuchar algunos ruidos del otro lado de la habitación.

?: -CUIDADO!-

La unicornio corre rápidamente a la habitación para ver de donde vino ese grito, la pony entra a otra habitación y nota a dos grupos de yeguas, escondidas detrás de dos sillones que estaban volteados, cada grupo detrás curiendoce del sillón, mientras que estaba la Princesa Luna en medio de la sala, lanzándole muffins a los grupos de ponys que se escondían. En el lad izquierdo escondiendoce detrás de un sillón azul estaban Vinyl, Derpy y Carrot Top, en el otro sillón de color violeta, estaban Octavia, Lyra y Cloudchaser, la unicornio blanca se queda confundida mirando a las ponys desde la puerta…

En eso La Princesa Luna, deja de lanzar muffins, y voltea a ver donde la unicornio estaba parada…

Luna: -G.M. STYLE!- Grita alegre con su voz de Real de Canterlot, haciendo que todas se quedaran moraedas, exepto la unicornio blanca la cual ya estaba acostumbrada a esa voz. –Te extrane G- La abraza y le despeina la melena.

Gore: - Yo también a ti P.L Night- Dice con una gran sonrisa, safandoce de la alicornio. En eso todas las demás ponys dejan de hacer lo que hacien y aun un como mariadas por el grito se hacercan a la unicornio.

Lyra & Carrot Top: -Que bueno que estes aquí, te extrañamos!- Dicen ambas al unisono.

Gore: -Hehe… yo también a ustedes L.H32 y Zanahoria Mutante- Dice burlona y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

DJ: -Wow, ya te extrañaba Style, no te veía desde el concierto- Decia la unicornio mientras se acomodaba sus gafa, mientras se hacercaba la pony refinada a la unicornio. –Cierto, Tavi?- Voltea a ver a la pony griseada, esta se enfurece.

Octavia: -Oh, Valt, Vinyl podrías dejar de llamarme asi? Sabes cuanto odio que me llames por ese apodo.- Dice la pony de colores griseados con tono molesto y serio.

DJ: -Awww... Pero ese apodo te sienta bien tavi- Dice con ternura despeinándole la melena a la pony.

Octavia: -Valt, sea como sea Vinyl- Dice mientras se arregla la melena, con su casco delantero. –Pero concuerdo con Vinyl, ya se te extrañaba por aca- Dice amablemente la pony.

Gore: -Yo también las extrane D.J y Valt34, como esta Neon?-

Octavia: -Con los "Wubs" – Dice disgustada por la ultima palabra.

DJ: - Esta de Gira en Philadelphia, esta haciendo un concierto con un amigo mio, como estare ausente en los escenarios unos días, el me cubrirá para acompañar a Neon- Dice alegre.

Gore: -Bueno espero que W1SH se la pase asombroso- Dice alegre.

Luna: -Trajiste la "cosa"?- Dice nerviosa.

Cloudchaser: -Acaso trajo, la cosa?-

Gore: -Claro que traje, la Cosa, para el objetivo, no soy bobita, sino porque estamos aquí mis queridas ponys?- Dice burlona y con tono refinado burlandoce la yeguas.

DJ: - Le entendiste algo Tavi?- Dice la unicornio volteando a ver a la pony terrestre.

Octavia: -Valt, para ser presisas, no entendí-

Gore: -A lo que me refiero esque, si traje la cosa- Dice segura de si misma, mientras se hacercaba a una pantalla de plasma, que cubria media pared, de la habitación.

Lyra: -Wow, impresionante.-

Derpy: -Que cosa?- Pregunta curiosa a la unicornio, mientras juega balanceando un muffin sobre su cabeza.

Lyra: -Pero que acaso no estas viendo MuffinEater?-

Derpy: -Quien?-

Lyra: -Tu-

Derpy: -No bobita yo soy Derpy, yo no soy un Muffin, y si lo fuera, me estaría comiendo a mi misma- Dice mientras no presta atención al resto, y empieza a acariciar su muffin. –Precioso-

Lyra: -Tipico de MuffinEater- Dice con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acerca a Carrot Top.

Todas las ponys, se sientan en la alfombra y derpy en la esquina de la habitación aun traumada con la dulzura de su muffin, todas las ponys se les quedanban viendo atentamente a las yeguas, mientras que La pony purpura, y la alicornio, empiezan a instalar algunos cables de la plasma, hasta una consola.

Luna: -Bueno con eso debe bastar- Dice la Alicornio, mientras conecta los cables de audio a unas bocinas de gran tamaño que están a los lados de la pantalla de Televicion.

Gore: -Si, eso espero- Dice colocando la consola lejos del alcanze de Derpy.

Cloudchaser: -Y bien? Esta listo? Dime que esta listo…-

Gore: -Esta Listo!- Dice alegre.

Cloudchaser: -Y…-

Gore: -Solo Falta una cosa- Dice interrumpiendo a la pegaso.

Cloudchaser: -ayy… hu? Que es lo que falta?

Carrot: -Que no es Obio StarCloud?-

Cloudchaser: -La Verdad no Zanahoria Mutante…- Dice confundida y con tono molesto.

Lyra: -No te preocupes StarCloud, ella solo tiene que poner la "cosa"- Dice brulona mientras le guina el ojo a la pegaso.

Cloudchaser: -Ohh… la cosa- Le quina el ojo –Cierto-.

Gore: -Sipi, solo falta la "cosa"- Dice subrayando la ultima palabra. –Y estará listo- Da una liguera sonrisa.

Luna: -Entonces que esperas, no me dejes esperando- Dice emocionada y un tanto desesperada. –HAZLO!- Dice con su voz real. –Losiento- Se tapa la boca con sus cascos. –Pero ya en serio ya hazlo- Dice emocionada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Gore: -Muy Bien, pero no le digan a Ventus, se lo quite de su Computadora, no pregunten como lo hize-

Dice alegre, mientras que enciende su cuerno, al concentrarse fácilmente con su magia, toma su collar de muffin, que tiene en el cuello, este lo parte a la mitad, en el lado izquierdo se mira un contenido de metal, que resalta del collar, este extremo la pony lo conecta a la consola. Al conectar este a la consola, la pantalla de plasma, empieza a tomar senal junto con el archivo, empiezan a tomar graficas, y aparece un una portada que dice-

Todas: -PORTAL 2!- Gritan emocionadas, todas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Luna: -Al Fin, podremos Play Portal 2- Dice emocionada.

Lyra: -Seremos Robots-

Cloudchaser: -Esto va a ser Asombroso!-

Derpy: -Yay!- Dice mientras esta sentada en la esquina de la habitación mirando a la pared. Todas toman silencio, al ver a la pony pegaso alusinando, al romper el silencio Gore y Luna, Toman los controles remotos con su magia.

Luna: -Esto será super Divertido- Dice alegre

Gore: -Esto será 20% mas Genial, como diría Dash- Dice sonriente. –Esperen!- Dice borrando su sonrisa de su rostro. –Donde esta Dash20% Cooler? Creei que ella quería venir a Jugar Portal- Pregunta confundida.

Lyra: - Me dijo que no iba a poder venir.-

Gore: -Porque?- Mira confundida y curiosa a la unicornio.

Lyra: -Al parecer tiene problemas Con Tanque, asi que estará todo el dia con Fluttershy, para ver si lo puede resolver-

Gore: -Oh!- Dice algo preocupada. –Esta Bien- Dice un poco mas calmada. –Bueno en que estábamos?- Dice alegre, mientras empieza a ver las instrucciones de juego-

Cloudchaser: -Olvidate de eso- Presiona un botón de el control del videojuego de la unicornio, incicaindo el juego y evitando que la unicornio pudiera leer.

Gore: -Porque hiciste eso?- La mira molesta.

Cloudchaser: -Porque nunca, terminarías de leer y nunca empezara esto- Dice segura de sus palabras, volando sobre la unicornio.

Gore: -Pero no estoy segu- Siendo interrumpida de lo que iba a decir Luna le mete a la unicornio un muffin en la boca callándola, mientras que la alicornio, empezaba a jugar.

Luna: -Solo calla, y disfruta el juego, quiero ver como te venzo!- Dice la Alicornio mientras que con su magia presionaba los brotones del control del videojuego, y la unicornio Purpura igual, que sin decir palabra y poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, preparada empieza a jugar, y con su magia precionaba los botones.

-Bienvenidos, mientras que lo humanos abandonaron este cuartel, se a especificado que no podrían sobrevivir aquí ya que sus mentes son inferiores- Se escuchaba y apenas se alcanzaba a oir lo que decía.

Carrot: -Humanos?- Decia confundida.

Lyra: -Humanooos!- Dice alegre con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que volteaba a ver su casco. –Awww…- Dice decepcionada.

Octavia: -Valt, que son humanos?- Pregunta Curiosa, pero con tono confundido.

Derpy: -Creeo que ya e oído de ellos, el Doctor siempre los menciona, pero por mas que me dice lo que son o hacen nunca entiendo- Dice sobandoce la cabeza con su casco delantero.

Gore: -Sean lo que sean, hay que empezar esto- Dice segura de si misma, mientras ponía Play al Juego.

Cloudchaser: -Wow, mira esas graficas- Dice sorprendida

DJ: -Mira ese diseño!- Dice mientras se quitaba sus anteojos, de lo sorprendida que estaba del diseño robotico de los jugadores.

Lyra: -Mira esas armas de Portales- Dice con los ojos bien abiertos como platos.

Derpy: -Mira esa Pared- Dice mientras tenia la cara pegada a la pared.

Ambas ponys estaban listas, y jugaban nivel tras nivel, hora tras hora, y como era de esperarse, el juego era de parejas, asi que Tanto la Princesa Luna como Gore, tenían que ayudarse entre si para jugar y poder lograr su objetivo de pasar de nivel, ambas les costaba trabajo entender lo de los portales y hubo veces que Derpy se estrellaba la cara con la Pantalla del Televisor, pero era Muffin Comido, si trabajaban ambas en equipo.

Gore: -Luna, pon tu portal amarillo, aquí y el rojo aquí- Decia mientras apunaba a la pantalla.

Luna: -Esta bien- Hace lo que le pide la unicornio y esta pasa atravez de ellos.

Gore: -Muy Bien, ahora yo pongo mi portal Azul acá y por aculla, y luego tu vas por el cubo, entendido?-

Luna: -Tan Claro, como que la Luna viene acompañada de estrellas- Dice segura haciendo lo que le pidió la pony. Al hacerlo, ambas pasan de nivel, entrando a unos tubos que las llevaban al siguiente Nivel, al entrar a los tubos para pasar al nivel 3, la pantalla del televisor, empezó a fallar, y el videojuego se veía borroso.

Octavia: -Pero que Cascos?-

Lyra: -Por todas las manos- Siendo interrumpida todas las ponys le quedan viendo a la unicornio confundidas. –Que?- Todas quitan su vista de la pony y miran al televisor.

DJ: -Pero que paso? porque, no se ve nada?- Dice mientras se ponía sus gafas nuevamente.

Luna: -No estoy segura- Decia mientras quitaba el juego de la consola.

Gore: –Pero no se preocupen, tengo otros videojuegos en el USB – Dice mientras que con su magia movía el control del videojuego, y ponía un segundo juego, este aparece en la panatalla disponible, y listo para jugar.

DJ: -Eso es?- Dice quedándose fuera de palabras.

Gore: -Si- Dice feliz.

Luna: -RESIDENT EVIL 4!- Dice alegre, diciéndolo con su voz Real de Canterlot.

Derpy: -Asombroso-

Dice Alegre, mientras volaba de cabeza sobre todas las ponys. Mientras la pony volaba, Octavia ayudaba a la unicornio a salir de la pared, al sacarla, la unicornio Purpura con su magia, le entrega a Octavia y a Vinyl, los controles remotos, mientras que Luna, jugaba con Derpy y el resto de las ponys comían Frituras de Manzana, mientras miraban el Videojuego andar.

Gore: -Muy Bien, Tavi, Vinyl, es su turno de jugar- Decia la unicornio mientras se sentaba alado de la DJ.

Octavia: -Dime Style, en que conciste, Tal juego?-

Gore: -Solo sigue las instrucciones que se te van dando atravez del juego- Dice mientras preciona un botón con su casco, desde el control de la pony terrestre. -Ves?- Dice apuntando con su casco.

Octavia: -Valt, no hablo, juego Evil 4- Dice mientras precionaba botones, mientras le disparaba a los aldeanos y a los cuervos.

DJ: - Oye no le dispares a los cuervos!- Dice molesta, en eso Octavia le dispara a un cuervo y este suelta una granada. –Oye ese cuervo te lanzaría una granada-

Octavia: -Lo se, pero lo atrape antes de que el me atrapara a mi-

Ambas seguían y seguían jugando.

DJ: -Sacúdelo, Tavi, Agítalo, ESCAPA, Corre la ROCA!- Grita histérica, mientras que la pony terrestre tomaba el control de videojuego en sus cascos, y lo agitaba de un lugar a otro.

Pero raramente, cada juego que ponían, les ocurria lo mismo, se distorsionaban, se ponían borrosos, hubo hasta veces que derpy golpeaba el televisor con Muffins.

Cloudchaser: -Okey esto ya se esta poniendo raro- Dice agobiada

Octavia: -Valt, Concuerdo- Dice mientras se cruzaba de cascos molesta.

Derpy: -No importa que juego pongamos, a todos les ocurre lo mismo- Dice la pegaso mientras sacaba la cabeza de una maseta.

Luna: -Primero Portal, Luego Resident Evil 4-

Octavia: -Chelo Hero-

DJ: -Guitar hero, Tavi, son Guitarras eléctricas, no Chelos.-

Octavia: -Como sea, para mi ambos son lo mismo-

DJ: -Piensas eso porque te derrote, en el solo-

Octavia: -Oh, Callate Vinyl-

Lyra: -Tambien Persona 4-

Derpy: -Y ese juego de Asiaticos en autos-

Carrot: -Es Mario Kart, Derpy-

Derpy: -Como sea, hay Asiaticos en el juego-

Carrot: -No son Asiaticos Derpy, son Italianos- Dice atrayendo su casco delantero a su cara realizando un "FaceHoof"

Derpy: -No me importa, ahora me diras que la Leche con Chocolate no cae del Cielo?- Dice molesta

Carrot: -Claro que no, cae del Cielo- Dice furiosa.

Cloudchaser: -A todo esto, los humanos son estúpidos, tanto que se extingieron-

Lyra: -Esos son los Dinosaurios, y los humanos no son estúpidos- Dice molesta

Cloudchaser: -Claro que si- Dice con tono de seriedad.

Lyra: -NO!-

Cloudchaser: -SI-

Lyra: -NO!-

Cloudchaser: -NO!-

Lyra: -SI-

Cloudchaser: -Ja!- Se rie en la cara de la unicornio.

Luna: -Pero que les ocurre?-

Gore: -No lo se, pero las amigas no se deven comportar asi- Dice mientras ambas ponys miran al resto molestandoce las unas a las otras.

Luna: -Creeo que deveriamos Interferir- Mira a la unicornio.

Gore: -Si, creo que tienes Razon, a todo esto, yo soy mejor que tu en Portal-

Luna: -Estas operada del cerebro? Yo soy mucho mejor que tu!-

Gore: -Ja! Si claro, lo dice la pony que no sabia ni como Saltar-

Luna: -No me culpes, no era mi culpa de que el control remoto, fuera distinto al tuyo-

Gore: -Distinto? Luna es un Xbox 360, todos los controles remotos son iguales, exepto los de la Xbox, generaciones pasadas-

Luna: -A eso me refiero-

Gore: -Claro que no!-

Luna: -Que Si!-

Gore: -Que N- Siendo interrumpida, se empieza a escuchar una Risa, malvada y Contagiosa.

-JAJAJAJA…- Se escuchaba dentro de la habitación.

Derpy: -Hehehe…-

Todas: -DERPY!- Gritan todas al unisono, molestas hacia la pegaso.

Derpy: -No me culpen, su risa es contagiosa-

-Que? No puedo acompañarlas a su sección de Juego? JAJAJA- Dice aun voz aun mas burlona.

Gore: -Esa Voz-

-Veo que aun me recuerdas G- En eso, se apagan las luces, y al encenderse, se mira al Draconecus, Sentado en una nube de algodón de azúcar que empieza a llover encima de la maseta leche con chocolate, frente a las ponys.

Derpy: -Te dije que la leche con chocolate caía del cielo- Dice mientras mira a Carrot Top, y con su casco apunta a la nube de algodón de azúcar.

Carrot: -Muy Bien, tenias razón-

Luna: -Discord! Porque interrumpes nuestra Diversion?-

Discord: -Je! Mi querida Luna, parece que después de todos estos Milenios aun no lo entiendes, soy el Rey del Caos, el Amo de Odio y Sufrimiento, Soy quien pone la Cereza sobre tu Pastel de Vida, que no lo entiendes? – Dice mientras que chasquea sus dedos y aparece Glaseado sobre la melena de la Alicornio.

Luna: -Esto no es divertido Discord- Lo mira amargada, y seriamente.

Discord: -Eres muy aburrida al igual que tu hermana, ya veo el parecido en ambas-

Luna: -Calla!- Dice mientras que con su maga desaparece el glaseado de su Crin.

Gore: -Habla Discord, Porque no nos dejas Solas?-

Discord: -Por la misma razón por lo cual no dejo en paz a Celestia a la Hora del Almuerzo…-

Derpy: -Y eso seria?-

Discord: -Por Diversion!- Dice alegre, mientras le lanzaba un pastel la cara a la pegaso.

Derpy: -Mmm.. Pastel – Lame el glaseado –Sabe a Muffins-

Discord: -A todo esto, creo que ya me deveria Ir, fltan unos minutos para el almuerzo Real de Celestia y como de costumbre es Hora de Pastel- Dice malicioso.

Luna: -Discord, Detente!- Dice molesta.

Discord: -Arriba Derchi!- En eso con un chasquido Desaparece.

Luna: -Cascos- Dice molesta.

Octavia: -No importa vean el lado Bueno, aun podemos Jugar Videojuegos- Dice mientras que con su casco apunta la consola, en eso sin mas para acabar, la Consola se prende en llamas. –Oh….Por…-

Cloudchaser: -Emmm… Ahhh…-

Luna: -Porque no vamos a asustar a Shining Armour, con sus Banderillas?-

Gore: -Buena Idea-

Octavia: -SI-

Lyra: -A todo esto prefiero a los Humanos-

Cloudchaser: -Si Claro-

Derpy: -Los Muffins son los mejores-

Carrot: -No, son mejores las Zanahorias te ayudan con la vista-

DJ: -Lo mismo dijiste la ultima vez, y derpy termino con Zanahorias clavadas en sus Ojos-

Gore: -Por suerte, nos ayudo Zecora, sino derpy terminaría como el Huerto de Zanahorias de Carrot Top-

Carrot: -Hey!-

Todas: -Heheheh…-

Todas empiezan a caminar por los pasillos del castillo.

Celestia: -DICORRRDDD!- Se escucha a la Princesa a lo lejos, gritando enfurecida.

Luna: -Oh, por todo el Reino de Equestria, cambio de planes, CORRAN!-

Toda Pony, Corre, mientras que oian gritos de odio y tono molesto, mientras se miraba por todo el Castillo, como se lanzaban hechizos y se cubria todo el Castillo real de Canterlot de el. Toda Pony, corria por su vida, mientras miraban a Shining Armour, corriendo enfrente de ellas.

Shining: -Salven a mis Banderillas- Gritaba como loco, mientras corria en cascos traceros, mientras que con los cascos delanteros, cargaba varias banderillas, que le evitaban ver, por donde iba

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **"Bno Bronys y Pegasisters, me esforze mucho en este capitulo y lo hize especialmente para ustedes, les agradesco que les guste mi fanfic y que lo sigan capitulo tras capitulo, ultimamente se me hace mas dificil hacerlos ya que e tenido otras cosas que hacer, y psss... solo les dire que se aguanten durante el tiempo en el que se suba el sieguiente, yo hago estos capitulos por gusto y no porque me paguen , asi que esperen atentamente el capitulo, tratare de hacerlo mejor cada vez... Bno les agradesco por sus Views y mas que mi amigo los acepta mas y sus comentarios de apoyo, tengan una Linda Vida Brony" *ATTE: FAN MAPACHE DJ*


End file.
